And it all started with a note
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Bella and Rose move to Forks,   The meet Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper , But Bella and Edward don't exactly meet eye to eye I DO not own Twilight or any characters used - Smeyer Property
1. Chapter 1

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter one A new beginning

BPOV

"Bella" Charlie called from downstairs

"Your gunna be late your taxi's here" he shouted losing his patience as usual. Me and Rosalie were off to Forks in Washington to attend a new college. The pair of us weren't exactly enjoying the college in Phoenix so Charlie thought it would be a good idea to try new places meet new people. Luckily Claudia Rose's mom had agreed to let her go otherwise I'd still be going to that craphole they called Arizona College – yeah they made it sound fancy but when you entered you thought you was in a workhouse or something.

I ran downstairs with two suitcases filled to the brim and my rucksack me being clumsy had to trip on the last stair, Charlie came sprinting in Thinking I had broken my leg or something. Always the worrier "Charlie im fine just a bruise nothing major" I said trying to calm him the hell down , I really hope he can look after himself not exactly the practical person of the house. I quickly hugged Charlie and told him i'd ring as soon as I was settled in at college, I calmly walked to the taxi, I was meeting Rose at the airport since her mom had wanted to spend a little bit longer with her. I had plenty of time to spare since I had packed the night before. I waved to Charlie as the taxi pulled away, I took in the last of the hot sunshine and the bright blue sky and thought this is really it, no more crappy Arizona College and thought about Forks. A new start as Charlie said, meeting new people, being in a new area , being.. happy.

I arrived at the airport and just on cue Rose pulled up, I walked over to the car.

"Hi Claudia" I said happily and gave her a quick hug, Rose looked really happy the longest she has in a long time she went through a really tough relationship which ended in an abortion. Me and Rose said our fair wells to Claudia and headed to the entrance of the airport. We talked about what to expect and how we had been since we haven't seen each other for a few weeks. We checked in our luggage which was a relief and headed up to the shops. It was one in the afternoon and our flight wasn't until four so we had a few hours to pass the time. We went to Starbucks and sat there for an hour and then we decided to shop.

''Flight 676 to Forks, Washington'' the lady repeated through the speaker, that was our flight. We made our way over to the gate handed in our boarding passes and walked onto the plane a few bags in hand. Rose and Me both found our seats sat down and instantly relaxed.

"Rose how's things been going recently" I knew it was hard for her to talk but she trusted me as I did with her. Her face drained as she prepared to answer.

"Ummm easier as the day's go on to be honest, mom still doesn't know and im hoping it stays that way, she'd track me down at the college and drag me out for a public show if she did" I smiled sympathetically.

"No luck With Jacob I see" Rose said awkwardly. I had dated him for a good 6 months back in Pheonix but lately the relationship had died from to be honest I don't know, we didn't connect anymore and he was an ass with emotions. I shook my head at the thought, Rose laughed she knew him like the back of her hand.

Half way through the flight I think I must have fallen asleep because Rose was nudging me saying we had arrived. I wiped my eyes picked up my rucksack and followed Rose down the aisle. My first feel of Forks was rain soaking me. Great.

"Bella I think this is gunna be so ace a new college, new friends , hot boys" Rose was almost jumping up and down and for the first time that day I felt like it too I felt happy and relaxed, I felt ecstatic that I was going to be more independent.

" I know I think this has to be the best decision we've both made for a long time we can be care-free" I said with a huge grin on my face. We collected our luggage and hailed a cab, we both climbed in and we were soon off into the dark skies. I had looked at the website but I was happy to see it rather than pictures.

We arrived in roughly an hour, it was dark and cold and it was chucking it down but I didnt care.

"Rose umm do you know where we have to go "I half giggled

"Hello anyone would think im taking care of you please I have a GPS built in me" I had to laugh at her attempt of a joke. We walked over to the reception and was handed our keys luckily me and Rose had been paired to share the same room along with one more girl. God I hope Rose doesn't have a fight she didn't really like sharing her stuff with 'new' people. We let ourselves in and we luckily were first there Rose picked her room as did I.

"Wow this is amazing look at the view you can see the city for a rainy night you sure can see a lot from up here" I said. Rose ran over and admired the view with me

Just then we heard a knock room-mate number 3 here goes...

EPOV

I really wasn't in the mood today, Emmett came in my room at 6am to wake me up.

''Come on Eddie ! Wakey Wakey ! Where off to the new college !''

Right now I wasn't in the mood. I got up and got a quick shower and got changed into my jeans, t-shirt and my favourite black hoodie. Then my morning just got even better ! Where the hell was my suitcase ? Esme would know.

'' Mom where's my suitcase I can't find it anywhere !'' I shouted downstiars

'' It's under your bed love''

God I don't know what I would do without my mom. I slowly started packing the rest of my clothes into my suitcase, next minute Alice flung my door open and came skipping in with a huge grin on her face.

'' Oh my god Edward can you believe we are FINALLY getting out of that hell hole they call a college ? I wonder if what the kids are like in Forks ? Oooo wonder who I will be sharing with ?'' She sounded so happy well I was too that college was shit ! I loved my little sister she was the one person I could tell anything to but god how could something so small be so annoying I would never know.

''Alice will you please knock next time, now get the hell out I need to pack !''

She stuck her tongue out at me and skipped back off to find Jasper.

All packed. I was sat in the kitchen with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, they had been going out for 1 year now and man they were totally in love. Mom and Dad where outside putting all our stuff in the back of Emmett's jeep. Next thing my phone bleeped.

_**1 new message – Jessica Stanley aka Dog Face**_

_**Hey Eddie **_

_**What time u leavein to go to ur new college ? I dnt want u to go :( **_

_**love you Eddie **_

_**J xxxxxx **_

God I hated that girl ! I would be so glad to get away from her. She was one of those plastic, orange girls that wore clothes that were way too small. I better text her back or she might come round.

_**Hey Jessica **_

_**Flight is not till 9pm why ? E**_

There's my phone... again

_**I was goin to come and say goodbye to u Eddie :) J xxxxxx**_

_**Sorry probably won't have time where going to see nan and grandad to say bye and then straight off to the airport. Sorry. E**_

She never texts back so that must be a good sign. We were all now sat in the living room. Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad were talking about something. I wasn't really sure what I was zoned out. Next thing I felt a sharp punch on my arm.

''Emmett cut it out you tosser !''

''Sorry bro you were completely zoned out there ! Hey, you think there will be any hot chicks there ? There better be !''

I wasn't really looking for a girlfriend right now, most of the girls I have been with have just used me because my family is rich.

It was 8:30am now and time for us 4 to leave for the airport. Me, Emmett, Alice and Jasper drove in the jeep and Mom and Dad followed on behind. I put my headphones in and listened to a bit of The Script. I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew Jasper was nudging me telling me to wake up. We got all our stuff out the car and onto trolleys, obviously Alice had the most stuff. Poor Jasper. We said our goodbyes to mom and dad. Mom just broke down into tears as mom's do but I promised her I would ring as much as I can to tell her where all fine and how were getting on. Dad looked like he was going to cry but he kept back the tears. We all gave the women our tickets who was trying her hardest to flirt with me but it just wasn't working.

We got to the departure lounge and found some seats ate our gate. Of course the first thing Alice said had to do with shopping.

''Jazz come look at the shops with me please''

Jasper agreed. He always does, he is like her slave. So me and Emmett were sat round doing nothing. After 1 hour Alice and Jasper got back, Jasper carrying 4 bags. Then our flight got called. This was it where off to Forks College. We boarded the plane, lucky me I was sat next to Emmett the whole way there. This was going to be one hell of a long flight...

I must of fell asleep, the next thing I knew I was being punched in my arm over and over. My eyes flew open.

''Knock it out ! I'm awake !''

Idiot I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my backpack and made my way off the plane. God, what is it with all the female staff ! All of them have flirted with me in one way or another. Once we were off the plane the cold air of Forks hit my face. Such a nice feeling. Me, Emmett and Jasper got the suitcases while Alice rang mom and dad to say we had landed. Once we had all are bags we made our way outside, there was a man with CULLEN wrote in big black letters. We had pre-booked a taxi so we didn't have to wait. We helped the fella get our bags in to back. By now I was wide awake. It only took us 30 minutes to get to the college, it was pitch black outside. We paid the taxi drive a bit extra and he left. Emmett was on a complete hype right now. Not good. We helped Alice find her room and then went to ours which was only down the hall. We got in and the 3 of us looked at each other and then ran to find the best room like we were 3. Of course I got the best room. I put my suitcases in the corner, got undressed and just went straight to bed. I wonder what tomorrow will be like ?


	2. Chapter 2

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter two College and some new faces

BPOV

"Hi I'm Alice!" Alice was very peppy and hyper and very excited ,and whatever was in her cereal this morning was defiantly along the lines of happy pills. She embraced me and Rose into a big hug. The roomate we never expected but, I liked her and she seemed to like me and Rose, maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought. Alice wondered into the only room left laid her stuff out and ran over to us.

"So your Bella and your Rosalie"

"Rose" she corrected. We both smiled in unison

"Hey you guys you wanna come meet my brothers and my boyfriend?" Alice shouted

"Errm yeah sure, where are they?" I said

Alice grabbed mine and Rose's hand and literally flung us along with her, by the time we got to the lobby me and Rose were gasping for air , where was Alice when I had to run laps I thought to myself and laughed.

We walked over to 3 extremely good looking guys, I was shocked when I saw Rose clocking the big muscular dark haired dude. Alice skipped over to shorted boy and hugged him awwh cute I though. The boy on the far right turned around and I think my mouth dropped to the floor but I realised it and closed it quickly. He smiled a crooked smile and it made my heart melt.

"Hi Im Mr Hottie I mean Cullen" My mouth parted and I suddenly felt some anger seeping through my mouth.

"Excuse me I don't think that's the best introduction..Mr Hottie? And you think you could pull that off.. Please I think I'll stick with Cullen if you don't mind" I said leaving a bitter taste in my mouth he had a stick cocked way too far up his arse**.**

After our brief encounter we walked over to a small reserved cafe, we sat down and I made sure I was nowhere near the scumbag. I had lost my appetite but the rest of them made sure to order so I just sat there talking on my blackberry. Rose and Emmett I think that was his name seemed to hit it off really well, lets hope he doesn't screw her about. Jasper seemed very calm and collected like nothing bothered him, maybe he calms Alice down at night. Edward kept staring at me , he seems like one of those guys that thinks he can get any girl because of his looks pfft what a douche I thought to myself.

"Rose Im gunna go Call Charlie, I'll just be out there ok"

"Okay remind me to ring mom later" Rose swiftly answered.

I went outside and rang Charlie he didn't answer, just like him to keep his phone on silent, I decided to send him a text and hopefully he would receive it.

_Dad _

_Me and Rose arrived safely_

_The college is brilliant, our lessons_

_don't start for another two days_

_so were getting used to our way around._

_Me and Rose met our new Roommate Alice _

_and Her Brothers along with her boyfriend_

_Everything's going well Be in touch soon_

_B x_

I walked back inside to find Rose sitting with Emmett which meant the only available seat

was next to the poor excuse of a man Edward, I sighed and sat down next to him moving my chair slightly. He tried to make conversation but I blatantly ignored him.

"So Alice what are your favorite things to do?" She nearly burst out of her chair

"Omg I love love love to shop, Gucci and Prada and Louis Vuitton not to forget Ralph Lauren!" She almost screamed at me, I was actually quite taken aback.

"Oh wow so you would get along with Rose just perfect" I smiled

"Rose Would you like to go on a date with me" Emmett randomly but nervously spluttered out. Rose looked at me and smiled.

"Yeh sure That would be.. really nice thanks" Emmett grinned so I think he's happy and Rose looked quite surprised if anything. Me, Rose and Alice decided to head back to our dorm.

"Guys I'm gunna go to bed, proper shattered"

"Okay" They both replied. I quickly jumped in the shower put my pajamas on and climbed into bed and gently drifted.

I was rudely awoken by Alice jumping up and down, I looked at my alarm clock 7:00am what the hell where did she get her energy from she went to bed later than me. I looked puzzled that was until she pulled my bed covers off me.

"Come on get changed were going for breakfast and then a swim with the boys!"

"Okay Okay I'm up give me a few minutes" I slowly got out of bed and got changed great I get to spend some time with Edward eugh. I decided to be a good sport and go I didn't have to talk to him exactly. Breakfast was good I had toast and scrambled eggs.

"Rose You going swimming with us?" I asked

"Uggh duh Bella of course Miss seeing Emmett without a top on ahaha are you joking" she said seriously.

We went back to our dorm and quickly got changed, I had a pretty purple and orange polka dot bikini, I grabbed my blackberry and waited in the living area with Rose, waiting on Alice she probably changed her outfit 10 times. At last she was ready. We walked down to the indoor pool laid our towels out, Rose jumped in along with Alice but I decided to just lay on the loungers. Just as I closed my eyes I heard Emmett booming with laughter, Jasper was screaming for Alice and Edward was again clocking me. Just as I though he came over and laid next to me.

"Hey Bella" he said like nothing had happened.

"Hi" I replied as politely as I could

"I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, listen I was just being a jerk , Well I was trying to be funny" He smirked at the last part. Pfft what's wrong with him.

"Yes You was a Jerk and you wasn't funny, just bring your ego back down to earth yeah"

He nodded and pulled out his iPod. I decided to get into the pool I went to jump in when Edward quickly jumped in before me , luckily we didn't collide, this frustrated me more.

I had a quick swim and then went and started chatting to Rose.

"That Edward dude so has the hott's for you" Rose whispered. Seriously Rose I thought to myself not believing one word.

"Well he can have the hott's for me all he wants doesn't mean He's going to claim me" I almost giggled. Rose laughed so loudly so I pushed her under the water and when she popped back up boy did I get it.

"Bella you idiot you saturated my hair" typical Rose hair, make-up you name it always had to be perfect yes even in a swimming pool. I laughed.

"That's what you get when you laugh at me"

"Okay Im sorry" she replied sincerely. It was nearing lunch time but the rest of the group wanted to swim for a while longer so I decided to head back and freshen up. Just as I was about to close the door Edward barged the door, Great now I get to deal with .


	3. Chapter 3

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 3 Irritation comes easily

BPOV

"Edward what do you want?" I asked irritated.

"I apologised and all you seem to be doing is giving me dirty looks, what exactly have I done?" He asked still had the smirk still the jerk he was half an hour ago.

"Listen I don't like you I'm happy to get on with you for everyone's else's sake but I just don't like you, your obnoxious and you think every girl will fall all over you, and I think your expecting me to be one of them girls" I said without taking a breath.

He smiled lightly. "I'm sorry you feel that way but if that's the way you wanna play it well then fine" His mood changed along with his expression he now looked flustered and angry. All I Could think was that I was gunna be happy here a new start, new people not new people that are assholes. I huffed as he walked out of the door slamming it on the way out. I went into my bedroom and screamed into my pillow.

Alice and Rose arrived a little while after Edward had left , we all got changed and headed out for lunch , Rose and Emmett were sat together, Alice and Jasper then me and Edward. I made no attempt to talk to him nor did Edward to me, so it was quite brutal sat there. "Bella you wanna come shopping later since Rose has her date?" Oh god shopping she looked hardcore in that department.

"Sure why not" I smiled . We all finished our lunch and headed back to our dorms. Alice was helping Rose get ready she defiantly loved her clothes, and make-up and shopping I smiled to myself.

"By Rose have a good time... and don't let him screw you over" I yelled, I heard her laugh.

"So Bella, what's up with you and Edward?" Oh no Not my favourite subject at the moment.

"Well he's a jerk and I don't care" I said sarcastically. Alice laughed.

" I know him too too well, yes he is a jerk but he's a good guy if you get to know him". I just smiled I didn't want to get into that situation with Alice.

We arrived at the Mall Alice literally dragged me to a shop that looked too expensive for my poor bank account. But Alice let her bank card be terrorized,I'm guessing she spent a good couple of grand. We went to a few more shops before Alice decided that she couldn't carry any more and since My arms where piled with boxes we went to her car, loaded the boot and drove back to the campus. Edward came out of the entrance to help me and Alice we took all of the boxes to our dorm and after that I decided to take a shower. Edward and Alice where talking and I could only just make out what they were saying.

" _She likes you Edward, I just know it, she got defensive when I asked her about you two" Alice chimed_

"_Listen Alice thanks an all but she doesn't like me and I don't blame her I can be quite an ass when it comes to caring about someone"He hissed_

"_Find but You will get together I just know it, your perfect for each other." _

I got dressed quickly and walked out to find Alice making dinner and Edward lounging on our couch.

I wandered of to the kitchen grabbed a glass of apple juice and headed for the sofa, I put my headphones in and read my magazine. I was listening to Usher, when someone knocked the door, I went and opened it some dude dropped and invitation for a party on Saturday.

"Alice we've been invited to a party on Saturday" I said smiling with glee

"Omg how awesome, this is just what we need booze and loud music" she sang, she then danced off to her bedroom, I suspect to pick out what she was wearing for our lessons tomorrow.

Hmm a party yeah I could do that, I decided to get get my school clothes ready along with my backpack, All I kept thinking was I hope Edward isn't in any of my lessons it's hard enough being around the tightarse I didn't need it in lessons too. I picked out a pair of black leggings and a peachy pink top, It was comfy and it flattered my body. Rose arrived home, blushing, and her hair wasn't in it's pristine shape, she must have had a really good time, now it's time to gossip.

"Hey Rose,how was it, what did you do, where did you go?" She blinked up at me speechless. "Oh Bella he was amazing, he took me to this cute little restaurant, really romantic and peaceful, we talked like we'd known each other for years, he's just so easy to talk to and get on with." She had the biggest grin on her face since we'd arrived at the college. "Rose your happy, I'm happy, I'm glad you had a good time you deserve it chick" I sang happily, she walked over and hugged me and then swanned off to her room.

Me, Alice and Rose were sat watching a cheesy chickflick, I grew increasingly tired so made my way to bed, I laid on my pillow and Edward's word's replayed in my head _"Listen Alice thanks an all but she doesn't like me and I don't blame her I can be quite an ass when it comes to caring about someone" _So he does understand why I hate him, his ego is bigger than him and he seems to let it control him, maybe he is a nice guy , Bella what are you saying a little voice replied. I drifted off into a deep sleep and hoping I wouldn't dream of Edward, yeah he was an ass but he was extremely dazzling, hopeful big green eyes and that tousled bronze hair. I woke up before my alarm clock, I had a quick shower dressed and headed for the kitchen. I had some granola and a glass of water, sat on the sofa and watched TV. It was 7:30am and Rose still wasn't up but I could hear Alice in the shower. I decided to go an wake Rose up. I knocked loudly but no answer. "Rose wake up come on we have half an hour till class starts , come on wake up!" I shouted through the wood. She eventually woke up grumpy little thing she is in the mornings. We made our way to our tutor rooms waiting on our timetables anxiously.

"Good-morning, Im and I am your form tutor , I am here to take registers, sign any note's that need to be and if you need help with any work" she was a plump lady in her early 40's black hair in a bun and she was very lively especially for 8:00am in the morning. She then started handing out our timetables, great biology first, I wasn't particularly a fan of science. I was quite gutted at the fact I wasn't in Rose or Alice's tutor I had Emmett to keep me company, he's okay very full of himself a bit like Edward. The bell rang and I wandered of too A25 Science. I sat down at the only table available at the front and there happened to be an empty seat next to me. Just as I looked up Edward walked in and I knew this was a train crash about to happen. Arrgh will he ever leave me alone. "Hi , you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Hi, errm yeh im okay, been better" my tone was blunt. We didn't talk for the rest of the lessons, I just concentrated on my worksheet. The bell rang, I quickly walked out and off to my next lesson.

After 2 more lessons, English and maths it was lunch, I met Rose and Alice at the canteen, we talked about what lessons we were in together. "So how's your lessons going?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Well my health class was brilliant, im sat next to this girl called Angela, she's really quiet, but she's okay" Rose Replied.

"I had art for 2 hours, I found out we're making purse's" she said ecstatic at this idea.

"Aww that's cool Alice, Trusting you it will probably match a Louis Vuitton purse zip for zip. "You looking forward to this party they?" I asked happy myself.

"Hell yeah! Any excuse for picking out another awesome outfit!" Alice screamed

"Are the boys coming?" I asked curiously. Alice nodded her head

"Yeah silly everyone's invited, proper huge party to start the semester of,hope it doesn't get shut down, College's are funny like that" Alice's face looked worried. Trust her I thought to myself.

The rest of the week followed nicely I was only in one more Edward's lessons PE, but it wasn't so bad, although with my tendency to fall down it was. I reached my dorm and wandered in, Rose and Alice still hadn't arrived, I went and sat down and started reading a magazine, I realised I was actually quite tired so I dozed on the couch.

APOV

"Rose do you think Bella likes Edward, I mean I can see Edward likes her but he's keeping his distance, I don't really read her well, she's quite reserved" Rose parted her lips. "Well I've known Bella for a good 10 years, so I know what she's like when it comes to blokes, she's just come out of a 6 month relationship so I'm guessing she isn't looking for a relationship just yet" I took it all in. "Has she spoken to you about him?" Rose shook her head. "Nope, oh wait.. okay if I tell you this promise you won't tell Edward," Alice nodded. "Okay when we were in the pool the other day I said he has the hott's for you and she basically brushed it off and said he could have the hott's for her all he wants it won't change his ego." Rose explained.

"Well I think we should get them together somehow, I mean Your kinda with Emmett which I think is adorable you really suit eachother, me and Jas are together, and I have a feeling Edward and Bella like eachother but Bella's being stubborn." I let out.

"Okay Im with you, I kinda have a plan, How about we leave a note for Bella from Edward explaining his feelings, or even better we could make it look like a diary piece, but she isn't meant to find it?" Rose chimed, I smiled in agreement , pretty good plan.

"So that's settled, I'll go write the note I know Edward like the back of my hand"

"Okay" Rose replied.


	4. Chapter 4

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 4 Let's party!

BPOV

I heard the door open and opened my eyes quickly, Rose an Alice walked in and headed straight to the fridge.

"God Im starvin" Alice whined

"Good job your in a kitchen then" I joked. I went off to my bedroom and picked out what I was going to wear for the party. Although I had brought a lot of clothes with me – they weren't exactly pretty, or glamorous more like t-shirts and jeans, and leggings. Alice popped her head round my door."Na ah – I have the perfect dress for you, wait here!" She yelled, she ran to her room in about 2 minutes she was back with a stunning black halter-neck dress dropped just above my knee, it flared at the bottom, It was really pretty but im not sure if it was for me, Alice made me try it on.

"See Stunning, shows your curves in all the right places" Alice looked happy and it was a really pretty dress so I gave in an decided to wear it.

We all went to bed at about 10:00am tired from our lessons, even though I had snoozed I was achingly tired. I put my pyjamas on and climbed into my bed, it was freezing but I soon warmed up and drifted of into a deep sleep with vivid dreams.

I awoke the next morning to traffic news playing through my alarm clock, I jumped out of bed and hit the shower. It's the day of the party but the party's not until 9:00 so I'm not sure what were doing today, By the sound of the snoring Alice and Rose are still in dreamland, lazy buggers I thought to myself and smiled. I was just about to dry my hair when there was a knock at the door I opened to find Emmett, Jasper and Edward, they wandered in and went at lazed about on the couch. Typical.!

"Morning , your up early aren't you" I asked quizzically, Emmett grinned.

"Bella, there's a lot you don;t know about us" Pfft I laughed

"There's probably a lot I don't want to know" I protested. Rose and Alice awoke Im gathering from the sound of Emmett and Jasper, I went into the kitchen and started making some waffles, I was starving.

"You guys ready for the party of the century" Alice squeaked, I was actually looking forward to it, I was excited to socialise. "Hell Yeah" Rose piped

"Me too, booze and music just what we need" I resigned with a smile.

"Rosey baby, wanna make me some breakfast?" Emmett said fluttering his eyelids, What an ass I giggled. "Why what's wrong with your legs, you got two ain't you" Ooh Rose's Fierce side has come out to play. Emmett's face dropped he got up and made some toast. "Rose?" Alice winked her eye, Rose picked up on something that I didn't, what was going on? I stood there confused.

"Oh yeah sure, Umm Emmett can we have your dorm key I forgot my jacket last night?"

"Sure" Emmett replied and handed over his keys. I wanted to know what they was up to, why they was being secretive, the boys were oblivious, just sat watching basketball. I went into my bedroom and logged on to Facebook.

APOV

We arrived a the boys dorm, we quickly ran in I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the note, Rose wearily kept an eye on the door.

_**I'm not sure if I'm young enough to be writing to a diary**_

_**but here goes, If I talk to Emmett or Jasper I'll get it in the balls,**_

_**so i'm here with my pen and paper and I'm gunna sort my feelings out here.**_

_**Bella she's different she's different to the girl's I used to date, she's pretty**_

_**and she's defiantly not to be fooled with, but then why do I get that feeling**_

_**that I wanna care for her whenever I see her, I want to talk to her, and hug her**_

_**and be there for her, not just a one night stand, not just a pick me up, I have feelings**_

_**for her that I don't seem to have had for other girls, not saying I dated a lot of girls**_

_**but she's special, she's interesting, intelligent, and beautiful , I don't wanna make this**_

_**sound cheesy but then why do I feel this way, I won't say I love her because I want to know more about her, I want to explore her mind, I want her to tell me how she feels**_

_**She gives me these looks of anger and I relish on them, she get's annoyed with me, what is this her way of saying she likes me?. Science the other day I caught her staring at me a few times, but I refused to look up I didn't want to embarrass her. We got off on the wrong foot when we met, because of my bigass mouth, but I wanna make it up to her I want to take her out on a date without the arguments and the fights, I feel a bit better now, just gotta tackle the asking her for the date part**_

_**E x**_

"Done, ouch my hand hurts" Rose rolled her eyes. "Im gunna keep hold of it until just before the party, then im gunna leave my jacket here and ask her to come and get it for me later, we have to make sure Edward, Jas and Emmett are out of there, then I'll leave the note hmm..." I looked around "On that counter I'll stand it up" I whispered

"Great, I really hope she takes into consideration that this isn't him and I hope he feels this way otherwise Alice this could be a whole new story, be prepared this part of the plan wasn't mine" I looked at Rose with do-you-think-I'm-stupid eyes.

"Fine , fine calm down blondie" Rose giggled. I folded the note up put it in my pocket and left my jacket here I would drop the note just after the boys came to meet us.

"Come on let's go daydreamer" Rose snapped out of her daze Emmett I thought and giggled feebly. Rose and I walked back to our dorm.

BPOV

"Hey guys" I chimed cheerfully. Rose and Alice both sat on the sofa.

"Hey, Bella what's the time?" Alice asked looking panicked

"Ummm .. 7:00"I said, She jumped up and ran to her bedroom, I heard fumbling and draws being banged. That was mine and Rose's cue to get changed too.

"Guys let's meet in the lobby at say 8:00 so what if were a bit late" Rose rushed. The boys headed out of the door, I quickly jumped in the shower, put my dress and some natural make-up on and straightened my wavy hair. I went and sat watching the TV while I waited for Rose and Alice. Alice came out looking stunning like a little pixie or something, her make-up and hair was intact not a hair out of place. Rose followed her she was in a purple pleated dress with killer black heals, god I hope she doesn't fall I thought to myself. "Im just gunna run down to see if the boys are ready" Alice sang, I also caught a wink that was meant to be for Rose, what is she up to More frustrated first Rose and Alice sneaked out earlier and now winking, I'll find out.

APOV

"Come on guys go down to the lobby Rose and Bella are down there waiting" I said clapping my hands at the same time , they scurried out.

"I just gotta use the bathroom you guys I'll lock the door on my way out" I shouted as they walked down the corridor. I propped the note up near my jacket, Plan in preparation now all I had to do was send Bella up for my coat, shouldn't be too hard. I walked to the lobby, here goes.

BPOV

Alice came out of the elevator beaming, probably party glow. She walked over to me and Hugged me, okay weird Alice in mode I thought. "Oh crap, Bella Iv'e forgotten my Jacket could you go get it, it's in the boys dorm, pretty please?" I sighed and agreed, I walked off to the Elevator, in the lift I thought why couldn't she go get it herself lazyass, what's wrong with her she has 2 legs!. I walked down the corridor to the boys dorm unlocked the door quickly saundered In grabbed the jacket. I turned around and a white piece of paper caught my eye I picked it up and began to read.

_**I'm not sure if I'm young enough to be writing to a diary**_

_**but here goes, If I talk to Emmett or Jasper I'll get it in the balls,**_

_**so i'm here with my pen and paper and I'm gunna sort my feelings out here.**_

_**Bella she's different she's different to the girl's I used to date, she's pretty**_

_**and she's defiantly not to be fooled with, but then why do I get that feeling**_

_**that I wanna care for her whenever I see her, I want to talk to her, and hug her**_

_**and be there for her, not just a one night stand, not just a pick me up, I have feelings**_

_**for her that I don't seem to have had for other girls, not saying I dated a lot of girls**_

_**but she's special, she's interesting, intelligent, and beautiful , I don't wanna make this**_

_**sound cheesy but then why do I feel this way, I won't say I love her because I want to know more about her, I want to explore her mind, I want her to tell me how she feels**_

_**She gives me these looks of anger and I relish on them, she get's annoyed with me, what is this her way of saying she likes me?. Science the other day I caught her staring at me a few times, but I refused to look up I didn't want to embarrass her. We got off on the wrong foot when we met, because of my bigass mouth, but I wanna make it up to her I want to take her out on a date without the arguments and the fights, I feel a bit better now, just gotta tackle the asking her for the date part**_

_**E x**_

My mouth dropped open.


	5. Chapter 5

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 5 Here come's the bang!

BPOV

"Omg" I whispered breathless to myself, I snapped myself out of the daze, I was staring at the letter, Edward liked me, he thinks that I'm intelligent and beautiful, but then why was he such a douche when we first met?, I quizzed myself as I put the note in my pocket. I closed the door and ran to the elevator. I waited for the elevator doors to open and sprinted over to The group my face flushed, I probably looked a state but I don;t clearly care about that right how, I had to figure out what I was going to do about the letter. Alice and Rose smiled at me politely, I peeked up through my lashes at Edward. He smiled at me.

"Right lets go" Alice said chiming lightening our moods and snapping me out of yeah another stare. All I could think of was what I was going to do about Edward. We all walked to Mike Newton's house a right nerdy fella he was but it was a party apparently his parent's had gone on holiday, maybe he isn't a goody two shoes afterall.

We arrived to a party in full swing, music blaring and I heard glasses being smashed oh one of those party's ,where the host can't bloody control the guests, well this should be fun I Thought to myself. "Now Emmett's here we can really start the party, when Emmett's here that's where the fun is" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett dude could your head be any further up your ass?" Edward asked laughing a lot. "Alice you do look stunning m'lady" I heard Jasper whisper. That's so cute, that's what I wanna feel like, but I don't know how I feel about him, I don't know him maybe I should confess to him that I found his entry, yep that's what I'll do after a few vodka and coke's. "Come on Bella, Rose come on let's go dance" we walked onto the living room surrounded by hundreds of people drinking, shouting the odds and dancing. We had drinks in hand and we were all dancing to Love in this Club by Usher , favourite artist of mine. "Hey guys I'm gunna go get another drink gasping here " I chuckled and walked over to the serving hatch grabbed a jello shot this time. Gave me the kick of life.

I really needed the toilet so I made my way up the stairs I did my business washed my hands, Just as I was about to open the door Edward turned the corner. Right this is it ask him Bella don' t be a wuss. Brave up your a strong independent woman, stand up.

"Hi" I murmured he smiled.

"Hey, you okay you look a bit green" he replied. My eyes looked dilated as I turned and looked in a small mirror,I did look green, hmm nice. "Listen, I need to say this I'm bucking up courage here, When I went to go and get Alice's jacket I found errm... I found a note, It wasn't addressed to me but it was about be and it was signed E and I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you.. well not any more.. what I'm trying to say is Yes I'll go out on a date with you Edward." I rushed the last part.

Edward looked at me confused and puzzled. "Umm Bella what are you on about, I never wrote any letter, or diary entry" It was my turn to look confused.

"But.. but I saw it next to Alice's jacket" just then I twigged "_Alice" _I said under my breath.

"What?" Edward replied

"It was Alice her and Rose earlier going to your dorm, what did Alice do when she visited you just before we met in the lobby?" He looked puzzled then he clocked.

"She came and hurried us out then.. oh she said she needed to use the bathroom ….she wrote the note!she must have done" Edward looked a little frustrated a little angry, again confused. "Edward I'm sorry I didn't know I'm so sorry."he nodded his head and smiled his crooked like smile, which caused me to smile. "Listen, Edward What I said about the.. date I know you wasn't the one who actually asked my so.. Im gunna ask you" I don't know if it was the vodka and coke and jello shot talking but I meant it I Think. "Edward would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked nervously. Edward grinned my question answered. "Bella I'd be more than glad to go on a date with you and for the record I really think you look stunning tonight" he then went downstairs and I followed him.

We walked over to Alice and Rose. Emmett and Jasper were doing jello shots and no not just 1 or 2 they had, had about 5 each. "Alice I know about the note" I spoke calmly she looked at me and smiled. "Now you two are going on a date right?" Alice beamed.

"Yeah .. but "

"But nothing" Alice replied " You two are going on a date and it's all thanks to mine and Rose's handy work" Alice looked proud. I sighed all the anger seeping through my body as Edward calmed me almost instantly as I looked up at him, He was such a good looking man green eyes sparkling, bronzed tousled hair. I let go of any anger left inside me and hugged Alice one because me and Edward are going on a date and 2 just because I was happy, which I haven't been for a long time until now I smiled. Me Alice and Rose danced the night away by 12:00 I had, had a lot of alcohol and I was feeling very very drunk. I was on my 5th Vodka and Coke along with my 4th Jello shot, my clumsiness kicked in very quickly and I soon lost my footing and ended up on the floor. Alice and Rose boomed with laughter at that point Emmett ran over and shouted "WAHEYYY" I had to join in the laughing fest because it was hilarious.

It was past 3:00am when I last looked at the clock. "Guys I think we should go its past 3:00am and Bella is about to fall asleep," Edward said to the group.

"Lightweight" Emmett mocked

All of a sudden I heard Edward and Alice whispering "_Told you she liked you, and I knew you liked her, see this girl can see the future cos im obviously amazing" _

"_Okay okay you were right , god for someone so small you can be bloody annoying" Alice giggled. _

I felt someone lift me into my bed, I opened my eyes slightly and it was.. Edward, his eyes were glistening in the dark, his breathing was quiet almost humming. "Hey sleepyhead, your tired you should sleep, I'll get you some water, goodnight Bella" I smiled into the darkness as he closed the door. The last thing I dreamt of was Edward, it sent me into a deep nightmare free dream.

I awoke the next morning with a banging headache, I glanced at my clock 12:00 ! , I jumped out of bed.. then it clicked it was a sunday calm down Bella it's fine. I glanced at the bedside table it was a note and some advil. I read the note allowed but whispering croaky throat an all.

_**Bella **_

_**You fell asleep at the party I carried you home**_

_**Don't forget the advil they'll help I promise.**_

_**I hope your head's not too bad this morning**_

_**I really enjoyed last night, I was thinking of**_

_**the date,and you how about tommorow evening say 7:00 **_

_**I'll pick you up here's my number drop me a text x**_

_**E x 07-45-65-67-76**_

I grinned as wide as I could, I instantly felt better like he was a balm to me something like that. I decided to take a shower and wash of the events of last night's fiasco the dancing. The falling on the floor, the date talk , I'm surprised I even remember what happened, maybe I wasn't as drunk as I thought. I quickly changed into some trackie bottoms and a vest and made my way to the kitchen, seriously.. seriously Rose and Alice still aren't up , maybe they partied harder than me I chuckled to myself. I headed for the fridge, I decided to make egg on toast it was like and easy and I really couldn't be bothered to make anything else at this point. I also downed a pint of water to wash the rest of the alcohol I probably now had poisoning from I laughed again. Just then Alice Popped her head around the door, she still had her eye-mask on which read glamour, I smiled. "Afternoon , how's the head?" Alice groaned and pulled her eye-mask up. "I feel like crap, what the hell was I drinking last night?" I smirked.

"You want some toast?" Alice looked green and ran to her bathroom. I heard it saw it got the t-shirt, Alice better than me for this, I was holding her hair into a make-shift ponytail while she vommed.

After about 10 minutes of Alice duty I ordered her to sleep and fetched some water and Advil for her. Just as I opened the door to the kitchen the front door rang. Hmm I wonder who that could be, just then I opened the door and Edward was stood against the door frame smiling. I smiled back. He wandered in and sat at the breakfast bar while I continued making the eggs "Afternoon , sleepyhead" He said with a cheeky grin. He walked over and went to the fridge got the orange juice out and poured 2 glasses. Rose was snoring loudly in the background but I didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 6 Date Night :D

BPOV

Edward took my hand and led me over to the sofa, he sat down and pulled me down to him, and I let him. We laid there for half an hour just talking, like.. like we'd known each other forever. He asked me why me and Rose moved, were I lived before, and how my last college was. He told me about his family and his home life, he seemed genuinely happy to sit with me and talk. Alice and Rose woke around 1:00 and were surprised to see me and Edward laid on the sofa together chatting happily. They both wandered of to the kitchen for a drink and they both managed a chocolate bar, there idea of lunch. They both wondered of to their bedrooms. "So Eddie" I joked "Where are we off to later for our date kind gentlemen?" Edward grinned.

"Well m'lady I was thinking Bella Italia No pun intended honestly, but I heard they serve amazing food" I grinned at the name. He started to nudge me messing about, so I poked him and suddenly he rolled over so he was on top of me. He laughed and feel to the floor. I burst out laughing looks like I'm not the only clumsy one here. "Well After my fall I think I might need some assistant's back to my dorm" He cheekily grinned.

"Fine fine you lazy bugger I'll help you, but only because I'm nice okay" I giggled and looked up at him he was smirking trying to keep the laugh from his mouth .

After I had helped Edward to his dorm I came back and Alice and Rose were sat on the sofa, "Hey Guys" I beamed at both of them, "This day has been amazing" I sighed contently. "Oooh Bella , you fancy Edward! You fancy Edward" Alice started with Rose joining in to the chant. "Guys, I like him nothing else or more at the moment, I'm in my happy place" I tried brushing them of. It came closer and closer to 6:00 I jumped in the shower and Alice had promised to do my hair and make-up. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, black heels and a no7 top. Alice curled parts of my hair and added the rest into a bun, with some natural make-up and deep purple eyelids. "Thanks Alice you defiantly have a nack to applying make-up , it's stunning" I grinned deeply.

"Your welcome, lets hope Edward appreciates it, otherwise He'll have me to answer to okay" We both giggled. "Rose get your ass in here your turn" Alice yelled.

"Your going on a date with Emmett another one". It's getting serious" I smiled honestly.

"I Know but I just cant resist him, he's like different, he's protective but just the right amount, cares for me and his humorous side is a favourite of mine" she blushed.

There was a knock at the door, Rose went and answered it and Emmett popped around the door frame. "Hello good-looking" Rose beamed.

"Come on my princess were going for a ride" Emmett and Rose left and Rose blushed as she shut the door. "Aww she looks so happy" Alice said softly.

"I know right, she really looked stunning as long as Emmett doesn't screw her about" Alice burst into a fit of giggles. "Trust me if he screwed her about I;d have an excuse to punch Emmett" Alice laughed even harder.

"Are you going to see Jas tonight" I asked. Alice nodded. "So where are you going?"

"Oh it's a surprise, I have no idea" She looked honestly happy, smiling and giggling, I thought to myself it's pleasant to see people smiling right in front of you.

There was a knock at the door, that must be Edward, I grabbed my purse and headed for the door, I Hugged Alice and answered the door. "Wow... Bella . You look breathtakingly beautiful" Edward said breathlessly. I bit my lip,

"T..Thankyou, not so bad yourself" I stuttered, god what was wrong with me, maybe it's the affect he has on me. He held out his hand, and I took it. Alice closed the door behind us as we wandered effortlessly back in to the flow of our conversation from earlier.

"So " I Joked "Im looking forward to Bella Italia" I blushed "It better be good food" I joked. He grinned back at me.

"Well it's been recommended to me by my mom, so I hope it is good food". I smiled.

"We walked through the reception and headed for the carpark, still holding hands. He lead me over to his Volvo, if I wasn't mistaken it was a Volvo XC60, Thank Rose for that, she was in to mechanics and cars.

"Wow Edward, your car is very errm shiny"

I giggled, seriously Bella that's the best word you could come up with.

"Yes I suppose it is Shiny"

he mocked. He opened my door and then we were off into the evening sky. It was about a 20 minuite drive to the resteraunt, we talked again effortlessly about our family's, I was happy that I could talk to him about this and he didn't judge me, not that Rose did when I talked to her, but I don't really talk to boys about this kinda stuff, I was in two minds whether to tell him about Jacob the ex He'd been sending me sly texts recently but I refrained from telling Rose knowing she would do a nutjob at him. We arrived at the resteraunt and walked in.

We were sat at a booth, very secluded and romantic,

"What would you like to drink Bella" Edward asked casually.

"Umm.. errm.. Well what are you having" I blushed uncontrollably.

"I'm gunna have some wine care to join me " I blushed again I was sure he was doing this on purpose.

"Aw go on then since you asked nicely"

"Bella you know your blush is a really pretty feature on you" this caused me to turn maroon I can imagine.

"Ummm thankyou" I smiled sweetly. He met my hand in the middle of the table and held it there while we talked.

"So your mum and dad split up you were telling me?" Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, when I was about 10, I guess they fell out of love, I spend a few weeks with my mom in Florida here and there, but I don't know I'm not saying I love my dad more than my mom but I just found it easier living with Charlie, he doesn't fuss like my mom" Edward took this all in.

"So, did you have any previous relationships, any crazy exes I should beware off" he chuckled. Oh no, not this subject, If I don't answer he's going to think im some nutjob with a crazed ex which is party true.

"Umm.. well" I said quietly

"Oh.. no Bella if it's too hard if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he rubbed his thumb over my nuckles.

"No Edward it's fine, I'd feel better to tell you" just as I was about to tell him the waitress came over.

"Hi welcome to Bella italia what can I get you to drink,?"

"Just a bottle of house wine please" Edward replied politely

"We still haven't decided on food at the moment" The waitress walked off.

"Sorry about that" I smiled politely.

"Okay" I took a deep breath.

"I had a relationship for 6 months throughout College that I until I moved here, nothing much was happening in our relationship, his name was Jacob, and he was crap with his emotions, well expressing them to me, so I broke it off with him, he was an ass always down the pub probably screwing me over." I got it all out and as I breathed a sigh of relief Edward pulled my hand to his mouth and planted a kiss on the inside of wrist. I blushed and had a huge smile on my face.

"Bella, I think your so brave,, and strong for telling me that, thank you, errm has he contacted you or anything or did he just let it go?" All the blood drained from my face.

"Actually.. I haven't even told Rose but he keeps texting me really sly messages, I delete them ignore his phonecalls, I'm just a little scared what he will do, I mean I doubt he would come down here but he has a tendancy to have brawls and stuff very over-protective boy" I got it all out and Edward let me.

The waitress walked over with our wine,

"You ready to order Bella" I nodded

"I'll just have the ceaser salad thankyou" I closed the menu and handed it to the waitress.

"I'll have the steak thanks" the waitress walked off somewhere.

"Bella about what you was telling me about Jacob, if he keeps contacting you tell me okay, im not gunna have some lightweight threatening your, or sending you sly messages when you didn't do anything, I won't allow it." He was getting angry, so this time I pulled his hand across the table and entwined mine with his. I saw the anger drift from his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Enough of my sad past, how about yours?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well , I recently had a girlfriend, wasn't exactly into her but she wouldn't leave me alone always at my locker, I never told her what college I was attending so hopefully she doesn't track me down either" He smirked.

"So we both had messed up exes" I giggled.

"Bella I'm so glad we did this" Edward murmured.

We finished our food and we was about the pay for the bill..

"Bella. Please put your purse away, I wouldn't be any kind of gentlemen if I let you pay,. Even for half."

"You know you hardly know me and your already paying for my food" I smirked.

"Well Miss. Swan I'd like to get to know you a little bit more I mean I know about the crazed husband, why your living with Charlie but I bet you have secrets." He chuckled.

"Good luck with finding them" I giggled with him. He held out his hand and I instantly linked mine with his. We walked to his car in a comfortable silence, he again opened my door for me.

"You know Bella you look incredibly beautiful, I know that's the second time but I want you to believe it" I smiled softly. He reached for my hand and we both rested our hands on the armrest. We arrived back at the college campus, we walked through reception and off towards the elevators. Once we were in the elevator and the doors had shut, Edward moved closer to me turned me around and pushed me against the nearest side of the elevator, he pulled my neck further to him and he kissed me with passion and intensity, but I didn't fight him off, I let passion over-ride me and gave in. I gently tugged his hair and he groaned into my mouth. I ended the kiss, running of of breath , I had to kill the moment. Edward pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

We arrived at my door and I decided to ask him in for a glass of wine, Alice and Rose were out so why not.

"Umm.." I bit my lip

"You wanna come in for a wine or a coffee, I kinda don't hmm I dont want you to leave yet" I blushed.

"Honestly Bella that blush is making quite a few appearances tonight, I'm sorry to say I'm the one who's causing most of them" he winked. We both walked in and Edward went and sat on the sofa. I quickly poured some wine and headed over to the sofa. Edward laid down and gestured me to lay in front of him. I suddenly felt very tired.. and I could hear Edward snoozing behind me, I let the tiredness of last night take me and fell into a dream , laid with Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 7 Getting closer

BPOV

I woke up and was surprised to still be laying on the sofa with Edward, I glanced at the clock on the table, 3:00am, I yawned and headed to the fridge, I poured myself some orange juice and drank it, I then decided to quickly put my pyjamas on, more comfier. I made my way back to the sofa, I didn't want to but I thought I should wake Edward up, I nudged him,

"Come on this sofa is no good for your back come to my bed." He walked disorientated to my bedroom. He took his jacket and shoes off and climbed into the bed I slid in on the opposite side and we were soon spooning. I smiled and drifted back off into my dream.

I awoke with a jolt "OMG COLLEGE!" I yelled, Edward sat up quickly , I checked the clock it was 7:00am we was fine phew.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to frighten you" I whispered catching my breath from the shock.

"It's okay I was kinda awake already" He smirked, he pulled me back to bed and we cuddled for awhile. I soon got up jumped in the shower and got changed packed my bag and was set. Edward had popped back to his dorm and said He would meet me in science. Alice and Rose were eating breakfast when I came out they had huge sneaky grins on there faces. They knew that Edward stayed then, I smiled to myself.

"Morning friends, sisters" I said in a daze.

"Wow Bella, what did Mr Hottie do to you last night?" I blushed. As Rose asked me while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Omg Rose.. Alice it was amazing, we had dinner, we talked, we held hands, and then in the elevator on the way up he.. kissed me, we came back here laid on the sofa and we fell asleep together. I woke him at 3:00am and he came to my bed, that is my idea of bliss, and it was true." I grinned

We all left at ten to eight, Rose had Health and Alice had art.. again. I said my goodbyes and made my way to science. I walked in and sat down waiting for Edward. The Bell rang and ten minutes into the lesson Edward still hadn't turned up, I grew increasingly worried I couldn't concentrate at all, maybe I should quickly run to his dorm between lessons, yes I'll do that just to know he was all right Science dragged without Edward to talk to, I was sat there like a silent mute. 5 minutes left I thought to myself then I can make sure Edward is okay, well at least to try and find him. The Bella rang thank god, I don't know how I could have coped if I had sat there any longer. I rushed to Edward's dorm and banged loudly on the door, Emmett answered, why was he here, and Jasper was sat on the couch watching Runs House. That left Edward where the hell was?

"Hi Emmett, look I don't have long it's just well I was wondering where Edward was he never showed for science, just got a little worried".

"Bella,He's... He's in bed" Emmett started to chuckle.

"Yeah we thought we'd all have the day off no important lessons today, no harm done"

"Guys you shouldn't do that , especially if you wanna stay in the college." I half smiled.

"So were is he"? I asked puzzled Emmett pointed to Edwards bedroom

"He went to sleep, the lazy git" I yelled I walked to his bedroom and he was sound asleep, I decided to nudge him but it didn't work, so I tickled him and pulled me on to his bed with him. He cuddled with me for what felt like an hour, I checked my watch only been 15 minuites

"Edward, I really have to get back, My teachers will wonder were I am" Edward's face looked sad, an emotion I haven't experienced with him yet.

" Please stay with me" He murmured against my ear softly

"Pleaseeee i'll make it worth your while and I'm sure you would much rather spend the day with me, then your English teacher?" He giggled.

"You know that is such a tempting offer, it's really tempting, but my dad will kick my ass if he knows I've skipped lessons, and I'm pretty sure him you and a gun isn't gunna be pretty" I mocked.

"Come on let me go I'll come back later, some of us have school to deal with" I smirked.

He let me go and I quickly ran to my next lessons Knowing I'd be late any ways, but it was worth it.

"Bella swan your 20 minutes late, what could have possibly kept you from my lesson?"

"I had to visit the nurse's office, felt a bit fluey, here's my note," I handed the note to Mrs Clow, luckily I had rubbed out the date and applied today's date.

"Very well Miss. Swan, take your seat" I took my seat next to Mike Newton, great college geek, but he seemed okay especially with the party he threw. English dragged on as I knew it would, on 20 minutes left and I'd be freed well until lunch that was. 2 minutes to the bell I told myself and I smiled at the thought, I was also in a good mood because Edward 'wanted' me to stay with him, I'm important to him I scribbled down on my notebook. The bell rang and I felt the automatic urge to shout free at last, I giggled to myself. I ran to Edward's dorm, Maybe he would be up and make me some lunch I thought cheekily.

I quickly sprinted towards Edward's dorm knocked on the door as I had earlier, Emmett and Jasper were on the wii, as usual, I think they thought it was the best creation ever.

"Hey guy's who's winning this time?"

"Well Jasper is totally losing as usual, I'll beat his arse anyday, anywhere, anytime." Emmett projected proudly.

"Good luck with that Jasper" I winked

"Edward still asleep?" I asked curiously

"Nope he's in the shower" Emmett replied making me blush I knew what he was thinking, dirty bugger I said under my breath and he heard, and laughed.

"Mark my words Young Bella" I smiled and walked towards Edward's bedroom, I had a little trick to play.

I quietly opened the door and I could still hear the shower running so I hid in his closet, hoping to scare the crap out of him. I heard the shower stop, and the door handle turn, I peeked through the sections of his closet door and saw him head over to the window, as he did I quickly slid out of the wardrobe and crept over as soon as I was close enough I jumped on his back, giving him the biggest fright ever, He bricked himself basically.

"Bella" He said while he caught his breath

"You scared the bloody crap out of me, phew!" I smiled

"That's your payback from earlier, for not telling me you wern't gunna be in lessons " I smirked and he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. Even when I gasped because I was losing breathe he only moved to my neck, while holding my waste tightly to him. He pulled me onto to the bed, and we just cuddled for what seemed hours.

Just as my eyes were closing my phone starting buzzing,

"_Uhh, Hello" I Answered sleepily_

"_It's Alice, where are you"_

"_Im at Edward's," I smiled at the thought_

"_Oh okay, me and Rose wondered if you wanted to come out for dinner.. just the three of us we errm have … something to tell you, but I can't do it on the phone, you might errm, well just meet us at our dorm okay." _

"_Umm sure" I answered a little afraid, and confused as to what it could be about_

"_Cya soon, bye" I said._

Edward pulled me closer to him

"What was that about" he said as he stretched I nodded then shrugged, then smiled and he gently leaned into kiss me. We laid there just cuddling and the occasional kiss.

APOV

"Rose, Look I know Edward's my brother and I'm supposed to be on his side but, your Bella's friend and well Bella's Bella and I think she deserves to know that umm Edward, he he's been dating someone else" I rushed out. I needed to tell someone and I knew Jasper and especially Emmett would just go and tell Edward so I decided to tell Rose.

"OH MY GOD, I WILL KILL THE BASTARD, I WILL BLOODY KILL HIM, DOES HE NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Just then Rose shutup.

"Does he know what?" I asked

"Alice look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's not my place to say, please don't tell her I mentioned it, this would kill her" I looked puzzled and confused I wanted to badger Rose, but I knew it was wrong, it's none of my business, but What Edward is doing could have some serious consequences, I mean he doesn't know what happened it could be shocking.

" Well I think we should tell Bella" I said

"You think, well I know, my friend isn't gunna be screwed over by a boy who claims he's a man and yet he's not big enough to tell Bella himself that he's screwing behind her back. "Your right we'll tell her tonight we can both comfort her" I half smiled

BPOV

"I have to go baby, I'm meeting Alice and Rose for dinner, ladies only" I purred.

"Okay I'll ring you tonight, have a good time" I quickly kissed him and ran to my dorm.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully, they were sat watching TV,

"Just gunna pop in the shower and I'll be with you" I said and wandered of too the shower, I showered changed tied my hair up and did my make-up, I was a little bit lost for words when Alice, or Rose wearn't desperate to do my hair or make-up, but I carried on getting ready. I put on skinny black jeans, black and blue converse and a checkered top, put on my Nike side bag and walked to the living room.

"You ready to go?" I asked quietly wondering what this chat was all about.

"Sure let's go I've booked a table at Roma's , meant to have fantastic food" I smiled.

"Rose how are you and Emmett, you seem to be getting pretty close, you look.. happy" I said.

"I am Bella, you know he's different to the boys from Phoenix well were we live any way's he's always happy, and excited, he comforts me and just automatically makes me smile, and I've not had that, well not had that for a long time" Rose said contently.

"I'm glad to see you happy, and enjoying yourself, we're all getting along with each other and I honestly think we are all so content" I smiled We drove in Rose's car to the restaurant and took our seats.

"So what did you wanna talk about" The blood drained from Alice's face.

Alice took in a deep amount of breath

"Look Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, Edward's my brother and everything and I don't wanna betray him but I don't wanna hurt your feelings either, but he's, he's dating someone else" The blood ran from my face this time, I felt sick and I had tears in my eyes, anger was building up inside me and I felt the incredible urge to want to bloody rip his head off!.

I started to cry gently, letting out silent sobs, Alice and Rose instantly rushed me outside leaving $20 on our table they quickly put me in Rose's car and drove me to the college campus. Rose parked up somewhere else While Alice rushed me through the entrance and up towards our dorm. I could just about walk let alone run, my legs had turned to jelly and I had the most amount of adrenaline running through me. How bloody dare he screw me over. He was gunna pay.


	8. Chapter 8

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 8 Revenge, it's a strong subject

BPOV

I sat with Rose and Alice on the sofa for the whole day, and they made sure Edward couldn't come in or contact me, I didn't need to hear his crap or his sad pathetic excuses just because I found out.

"Are you okay, hunny?" Alice asked as Rose made me a coffee.

"I'm okay, I just think he's a bloody asshole, I didn't wanna put too much effort or thought into him because" I said tears burning my cheeks.

Alice hugged me tightly and let me sob into her shoulder, I got over the worst of the tears, but for the next 3 days I continued to cry myself to sleep. School was difficult but I hadn't experienced science yet, That was the lesson I was worried about, if He tried talking to me I don't know whether I'd be able to ignore him.

I grabbed a shower, got changed into some comfy clothes, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, Alice and Rose were still getting ready and we didn't have the same lessons so I left a quick note to say I'd meet them at the canteen at lunch.I walked silently towards science, god this is gunna be hell, It'd be different if I wasn't sat right next to him, but everyone had there seats for the semester I wonder if the teacher would notice if I slipped my headphones in, worth a shot if it means help with ignoring . I took my seat and luckily Edward hadn't arrived yet, I got my notebook out and my pen, plugged my headphones in to my ipod and put the music on volume 2, just loud to hear only for me, I had luckily kept my hair down today so the headphones wern't blatant. Just then he walked in, oh no please don't talk to me I'm angry at you and well what you did was wrong screw me over and I'll bloody be your worst nightmare sunshine, I thought to myself with a grin, go Bella!. He didn't say a word the whole lesson.

The Bell rang and I quickly ran out of the class, I looked behind me and Edward was following close behind me. Not now, not while I'm recovering, suddenly I felt a pull , Edward pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Edward what are you doing! I have other classes you know" He had a face full of anger and confusion but I know he knew why I hadn't spoken to him and why I didn't want to see him.

"Listen what the hell is going on why arn't you returning my phone calls, what have I done?" He asked anger running through his eyes.

"You know what you did, your not seriously gunna stand in front of me and deny what you bloody did, low life scum, your just like every other boy in the world, now let me go!" I yelled, he loosened his grip on me but didn't let me go.

"Listen are you gunna tell me what Iv'e done, because I honestly have no clue" he shouted back fiercely.

" Oh so you want me to spell out that you've screwed someone else behind my back and I had to find out from YOUR sister!" I screamed helplessly hoping he would get the god damn picture now. His face looked confused but he looked awfully pale so I knew we were on the same page.

"Listen Bella, I'm not gunna lie, I have been seeing someone while I was with you but..." I cut him off and gave him a hardcut slap!.

"Ever touch me again and so help me I will make your murder look like an accident!", I spat in his face and walked off to my next lesson in the worst mood ever.

Maths dragged and so did English, bloody typical, best freaking day of my life. God my life is like a roller-coaster, One minute I'm up then I'm down, I can never be happy for long periods of time I must just be immune or something. I decided to go to the canteen as I said I would, I'd be strong I had just as much right to be there more so than Edward.

I just had a sandwich so quickly took my seat next to Alice and Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sat there as well, Rose was well kissing Emmett again bless her and Alice was cuddling with Jasper, boy did I feel like a third wheel. Edward never showed probably covered with shame. Expected I guess. When I was thinking about revenge I didn't know if that was exactly what I wanted to do but after earlier I wanted to hurt him more than ever, make him feel how I felt no excuses. Whatever it takes. Lunch was over, I hadn't said much just the occasional how's your day going and stuff. I really wasn't in the mood to be talking or socialising, I just wanted to cry to my pillow.

Last lesson dragged but I was soon in the comforts of my room, my bed and my pillow, I was thinking what would really tick Edward off, I mean I wanted him to feel my pain but I didn't want to physically hurt him, I'm not like that. The only thing I could think of was retaliating reversing the situation on Edward, I'd pretend to forgive him and date somebody else at the same time, but I didn't want to hurt the nobody's feelings. Then it rang a bell, Mike Newton, loyal trustworthy and nearly my type. I now just had to figure out how to work the situation. I walked to the living Room, Rose was watching TV, I guess Alice was out with Jasper.

"Hey Rose"I said softly

"I know I haven't talked much, just my errm way of coping I guess" Rose leant in a gave me a light hug.

"Bella Trust me, He's gunna pay, he's not making you feel this way without consequences physical or emotional he's gunna be in your situation!" I smiled

"Well I've thought up a plan" I smirked...

"He played me and probably screwed a blonde bimbo, So now he can see what it feels like, I'm gunna date Edward and Mike Newton, see how he likes that!" I projected

Rose grinned

"Iv'e taught you well my lovely" Rose said proudly

"Can you fill Alice in, The plan starts now" I grinned and walked towards the door.

I walked to Edward's dorm and bravely knocked on his door and braced myself.

Emmett answered the door.

"Hey Emmett" I said happily

"Hey Bells you okay, how are you getting on with errm Edward?"

"Oh we're just fine thanks Emmett" I winked, and Emmett caught on

"Have fun" He returned the wink I walked to Edward's door and double knocked.

"Come in" he said sulkily, I walked in quietly and slowly, and his face looked shocked at my visit.

"Hi" I said seductively

"Errm Hi, Is this the same Bella that threatened to umm make my death look like a death?" he said coldly. I half smiled, right Bella be careful now.

"Listen, I thought about what you said, when you said You wanted me, look we don't know each other very well, So I could see how you seeing someone else was a problem I mean we wearn't exactly official was we?" He nodded

"I'm willing to forgive you, a second chance for both of us to get to know eachother, instead of rushing what we had" I said Looking a bit flushed. Edward looked confused, he took everything I Said in though. God I hope this plan doesn't backfire. He went to answer my request then stopped.

"Bella listen, I honestly didn't mean what I did, I was stupid it was stupid and messed up and completely out of order for me to have done that to you especially as we hardly know each other" He said honestly. Omg this is making me feel very guilty, but nope I have to do it, he has to learn he has to feel the pain I felt, he has to feel the stab in his heart when he experiences the pain.

"I believe you, I promise, now what do you say?" I winked

"I'd love a second chance " He smirked and then pulled me to him, we cuddled and I hated to admit it but It calmed me, made me feel important, washed away my tears that I'd cried for days on end. I yawned, then made to get up.

"Listen I said I'd go have dinner with Rose and Alice, they've cooked, instead of smothering me in make-up so I'll see you tommorow, bye baby" I said and turned with a bit of an evil grin.

I walked past Emmett.

"Have fun playing against the wii, not the same without competition from Jas ayye?" I giggled

"Well Bella it's defiantly not the same but I could still kick his ass, hope he knows that" He said playfully

"Gotta go, cya soon" I waved and walked off to my dorm.

"Hey Rose, Hey Alice" I grinned playfully

"How are you feeling" Alice chimed

"Never been better, my plan is foolproof Rose filled you in right?"

"Hell Yeah, I mean he is my brother but he doesn't know a good thing until it's gone always the same" She shrugged

"Boys.. never change" I smirked

"So what's for dinner and what have you done with my real friends?" Alice burst out laughing

"Well we thought because you was having a hard time recently and yes Missy we heard you crying to your pillow several nights in a row, well we just thought we'd treat you, it's your favourite so Rose tells me Mushroom Ravioli?" I smiled and ran and hugged Alice and Rose.

"Awwh guys your gunna ,make me cry again!" I laughed again

"Chick were always here for you, trust it" Rose said

"And also the make up utensils and flat irons are coming out as soon as the food utensils are away" Alice burst into a fit of giggles causing me and Rose to carry it on.

We tucked into the meal then it was make up time _yay_.

I popped in the shower, put on my black skinny's, casual pumps and a purple t-shirt before I was attacked from every angle from Alice and Rose. Rose straightened my hair then tied it up in a messy bun and clipped my bangs up. I looked quite different which was unusual for me. Alice put some natural foundation on violet eyeshadow and some eyeliner with a bit of mascara, I had some kind of glow going on.

"Omg Rose, how the hell did you do that to my hair it's looks amazing, and Alice why arn't you applying this make-up to celebrity's, it's proper stunning, god I wish I had some way of thanking you" I smiled and automatically hugged both Rose and Alice in a tight hug. Even though I had only known Alice for a short while, she was a smaller more peppy version of Rose, she took passion in her speciality which was make-up ,she always knew what to say and what not to say, she knew how make me feel better. Rose I'd known for a good 10 years, she'd been there through all the trouble, the tears the break-ups, she knew how to help me because she'd been there herself, we both comforted each other we kinda had a special bond.

We wandered off to to a new opening of a club called Neon, see Alcohol always made things better as Rose says. We walked in and someone who I knew appeared to be standing there, oh no!


	9. Chapter 9

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 9 Ex Vs Current

BPOV

Me Rose and Alice clocked Jacob, Alice had been informed and we showed Alice what he looked like. We went and grabbed a table in the corner, Alice went and got the drinks while me and Rose stayed firmly put. Jake kept clocking me like I was a prize or something. I quivered and Rose picked up on it.

"Your fine Bella, if he dare comes over here He'll know what it's like to have his manbusiness messed about with!" Rose Exclaimed Alice arrived with our drinks ahh Vodka and Coke yum .

"Thanks Alice" I drank half the drink before Alice had even sat down, she laughed and did the same. Rose was constantly clocking Jake making sure he stayed well away from me. Just then Edward, Jasper and Emmett arrived, had no idea they were gunna be here. We all hugged them and we all decided to go and dance. Wow pretending with Edward is getting a bit too much.

"I'm just gunna go freshen up" I pecked Edward on the cheek.

"Rose" I shouted over the booming music

"I'm going to the bathroom, keep an eye on Jake I'll be really quick" I said rushed

I quickly went into the cubicle and thought through my plan, Just act Normal, Monday you ask Mike out and yeah. With Jake here I feel a bit scared to say the least , I know Rose and Alice and now the boys are all here but still. I still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety. I quickly applied some more lipgloss and headed out. I sat back down and Rose, Alice and Emmett with Jasper were all dancing. Edward was at the bar. All of a sudden Jake started walking over, he sat down really close to me but Alice and Rose were turned the other way, oh my god!. He started touching my leg, feeling my thigh thank god I only had jeans on. I tried moving his hand but he forced his hand with pressure on my thigh.

"Owww! JAKE GET OFF!" I Screamed

"NO, Why did you leave me without telling me where you was going, you little bitch!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME !, JAKE GET OFF YOUR HURTING ME!" I yelped

Rose saw me and ran over she lifted her fist and punched the side of Jake's head, he raised his fist and suddenly out of nowhere pulled out a swiss knife.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice ran over to me and tried getting Jake off me, he was practically sat on me.

"JAKE OWWWW!" I yelped. Edward stood in grabbed me and put my hand in Rose's and choked Jake up against the wall.

"YOU WANNA START , START ON ME SHE TOLD ME ABOUT YOU LOWLIFE SCUM, LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE OTHERWISE OH WAIT THERE ISN'T GUNNA BE AN OTHERWISE!" Edward really throttled Jake he was right up in Jake's face, spitting and what not, He punched jake 3 times in the same spot, kicked him in his man business and let him buckle to the floor before kicking him twice, the bouncers had to seperate Edward and Jake and Even, then Jake tried getting to Edward. The bouncers lead Jake out of the club straight into a cop car.

"Omg" I said hyperventilating, floods of tears running down my pale cheeks.

Alice and Rose were sat either side of me hugging me from each side.

"Bella chick, it's okay we're here, I am so sorry" Rose murmured

"Me too Bella, I thought he was still on the other side of the room, obviously the alcohol took over me" Alice apologised sympathetically.

"It's okay guys, you were here that's all that matters, we're safe I Just,, I'd like to go back to the dorm" They all agreed Alice and jasper walked ahead along with Emmett and Rose. Me and Edward held hands and I buried my head into his chest as we walked along to the college.

We shortly arrived back at the college we walked up to the boys dorm and then back ours. Rose headed off to bed and gave me a quick hug. Alice had stayed at the boy's dorm with Jasper. I was making a coffee when there was a knock at the door, I stood at the kitchen table and then decided to open it after putting the chain across the door.

"_Who is it I said with only the wood between us" _I Waited for a response

"_It's me Edward, let me in please" _I quickly opened the door he walked in and urgently hugged me.

"Bella all Iv'e wanted to do was give you a hug" He held me tightly while I cried into his chest.

"I Was so scared I thought he was gunna hurt me" I got out while I sobbed.

"Bella I would never let anybody hurt you , ever You know Iv'e never met someone I felt so connected to, You mean so much to me Bella I'd risk my life for you" He smiled and gently kissed me.

We soon wondered off too bed were we cuddled, and he didn't let me go once, If anything he pulled me tighter so we were directly in the middle of the double bed .I didn't fall asleep instantly but Edward did, I laid there thinking about my so-called "foolproof plan". Do I really want to do this to him, after everything, I know It's only been a few weeks, but I don't remember feeling like this with the other boy's I've dated, I don't remember feeling needed as much as Edward needs me, and he wants me. I stared at the clock 3:35am , I yawned but I still didn't have the urge to fall asleep. I had too much thinking to do, The more time I spent with Edward the More I wanted to give up the plan. I kept being brought back to the moment Alice told me he was seeing someone else, after everything he had told me, Was it a lie?. The questions swam around in my head for

It was 6:00am I still hadn't been to sleep How I stayed up all night was beyond me, but the questions still hadn't been answered. No matter how much I Tried to process the questions and putting answers to the questions it just didn't make sense for me to torture Edward after everything he had said. Yeah he hurt me and that pain will be with me unless he's with me. I walked towards the fridge and decided to make a coffee, I wasn't gunna sleep now so what was the point, I might as well wake up for everybody else. I made the coffee and went and sat on the sofa. I listed the pro's and con's of in my head. Pro's He's caring, sweet and brave and willing to take a bloody bullet for me, I mean after last night at the club He was like my knight in shining armour. Con's he cheated on me and as much as I tried to denied the thought it was centred in my brain. I mean how could I trust him after that, how do I know when he say's he's going out with some friend's he's not going to see some blonde bimbo with trampy eye-liner running round her eyes.

At 8:00 Alice woke up and made herself a coffee, she came and sat next to me and we talked for a little bit.

"You still like him right?" Alice whispered.

I nodded with a little smiled on my face.

"Alice You have no idea how important he is to me, I know,, I know he cheated on me and I want to give him a taste of his own medicine, but whenever I'm with him I completely forget about it I just wanna spend time with him as a couple, going out for meals, cuddling in the hallways, Him taking me to my lessons, but I'm still afraid that he isn't going to tell the truth because he knows he's done it once" I started sobbing into Alice's chest. She knew Edward like the back of her hand and I'm sure she had some advice for me.

"Listen Bella I'm not gunna say he's perfect nobody is, I'll say he's stupid and very ignorant for doing what he did, but He's not that bad, what he did was out of order and it was wrong and I know he knew it was and I have no Idea why he did that but do what you feel is best, if you still like him give it one more go but keep your walls up this time" She smiled. God I hated monday's and this was a lot of thinking for a monday morning.

I walked into my bedroom and woke up Edward.

"Morning beautiful" he murmured to me.

"Hey" I replied subtly

"You should get up" I said

"What's the time" He yawned

"Just after 8, come on up lazyass" I giggled he pulled me down on to the bed, looked into my eyes and gently kissed me, making me feel breathless but I allowed him access into my mouth when he asked me. We cuddled on the bed just talking. I decided that I wasn't going to follow the plan because, I Didn't need too, I'm just gunna keep my walls up like Alice said, keep my wits about me, and hopefully it will go right for a change.

"So Mr When's our second date?" I joked

"That depends on when your free" He smirked and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Edward, you know your special to me don't you?" I asked quietly but honestly

"Yes I know, and you know your the most important thing in my world?" Edward winked. I dropped my head so I was staring at my hands which were enter wined with Edward's.

"Heyy, what's wrong?" He pulled my head back up so I was staring at him.

I took a deep breath and braced myself to tell Edward about my plan to inflict the pain on him that I had gotten.

"I errm ," I siged

"You know when you .. cheated on me" His face dropped and it became a struggle to get the rest out.

"Well , I was, I was going to do the same to you, so you could feel how I felt when I found out, I wanted you to know what you had put me through, gosh to even think of you with another girl sickens me, and I'm frightened of losing you because quite honestly nothing in my life that's good ever lasts, And I should know that" I looked down again at my hands I couldn't face him, this was way to difficult.

Edward pulled me close to him so my head was resting on his shoulder, and vice versa.

"Bella I'm not angry so you can relax, I know it's not mature but, I understand how you feel because well because it happened to me back home, 7 month relationship and I walked in on her, I don't know why I did this to you to be honest, Like there are no words to explain it, I can't believe I was so stupid, so selfish towards you, I don't want to inflict any more pain on you than I've caused, I want to be there for you and to hold you when your upset, and to help you when your in trouble, I just want to care for you if you'd let me Bella please.?" Edward begged with immense amount of pain from his voice.

I hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.

"Edward, please don't, I honestly forgive you, like I couldn't imagine you not in my life today tomorrow or next month, your too important to me" I smiled into his shoulder. All of a sudden Edward sat up and pulled out a sort of poem or a song he didn't sing but she spoke it to me.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are 

The song brought me to tears, gradually and I couldn't believe he had done this, taken the time to pick a song that he obviously care about for me. I grinned the biggest smile I could.

"Edward" I breathed

"You did this for me? , it's the sweetest thing anybody has every done for me," I flushed and looked a little bit embarrassed, Edward grabbed my waist and tenderly kissed my lips, we ended up on the bed, clothes flew about and it happened our first time, together after reminiscing. I breathed into his chest

"Edward I.."


	10. Chapter 10

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 10 I love you

BPOV

"Edward I... Love you" I said quietly but loud enough For Edward to hear.

He looked stunned but extremely happy at the same time. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me very very passionately.

"Bella I Love you Too" He replied after letting me regain my breath. The audience in my head head kept repeating "aww". Hearing him say that felt special, he just had an affect on my that nobody else has.

"Come on were going on that second date" He smirked at me.

"Okay but I'm showering first, You end up taking me places and surprising me so I need to look half decent" I giggled.

"Bella you would look stunning in a bin bag" He replied, I smiled

"No peeking okay?,I mean it because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like Alice having words with you?" I couldn't escape the laughter that came out of my mouth, Edward joined in and pulled me onto the bed, and hugged me tightly.

"I wouldn't Miss Swan, if Alice had a 'talk' with me I would be tortured" He smirked at me and kissed me tenderly.

I finally had my shower, quickly put some skinny trousers on and a pretty peach top on with some ballet pumps. Edward insisted that he didn't need to change for where we were going, always laid back, I smiled to myself. We held hands as we walked out onto the car park. Edward gently backed me to the side of the car, and put his arm around my waste and gently kissed me, so if Anybody had seen it would have been quite a show. I put my arms around his neck and tugged gently on his hair making him moan into my mouth. We eventually let each other go and Edward opened the door to his quite impressive Volvo, I sat in my seat, and Edward climbed in started up the engine and Held my hand while driving with one hand free. We drove for an hour or so, wow this must be a good place to eat.

"So Kind sir, where are you taking me, or is even worth my while asking you?" I giggled

"Well ma'am , that's for me to know and you to find out just about ….now" He smiled carelessly and looked me straight in my eyes. I turned my head and looked out of the window on my side, it was an opening into a huge vast meadow.

"Oh my gosh .. Edward what is this place, it's so.. so pretty" I murmured into his arm

"Well this is a a meadow" He said slowly

"Oh don't be sarcastic Mr, I mean like how did you find this place, look at the purple flowers, and the tree's shadowing over the field, it's heartbreakingly beautiful kind sir" I smiled and giggled. He opened my door in a nano second and lead me off into the opening. His gesture was so caring, really thoughtful for a man, I laughed to myself.

We sat in the middle of the field, I was resting on his chest both facing forward. Edward was stroking my cheek , just enjoying each others company. Just then Edward stood up causing me to fall backwards to were he was sat. He pulled out his phone and started playing music, he held his hand out and I took it.

"Come and dance with me?" He gestured, I smiled shyly and took his hand

I chuckled when the song started playing.

"You know this song I'm gathering from the smile on your face" He smirked. It was Sexual healing and I knew it very well, one of my favourites actually.

"Sexual healing Mr Cullen, are you suggesting something?" He smiled shyly, which I've never seen him do before. He pulled me closer and I put my hands around his neck, He put his hands around my waist and we swayed slowly with the rhythm running through both of us.

We eventually stopped dancing, but I'm not normally the dancing person, with Edward, it was easier he guided me through it, catching me when I fell. We walked back to his volvo hand in hand, he opened my door ever the gentlemen and I gently fell asleep in his arms, when I last looked at the clock it had been 10:00pm must have been late. I remember Edward carrying me in to the dorm and putting me to bed. I woke up at 7:00am back to school. I jumped in the shower put on my black skinny's white vest and my converse, packed my school bag and walked over to wake Edward up.

I nudged him but it didn't work so I did the next best thing , I gently kissed behind his ear and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning baby" I cooed

"Morning to you too, Why did you wake me it's what 7?" Edward said grouchily.

"I know but unfortunately we have school, Rose and Alice are up and I can imagine Emmett and Jasper are up come on up" I smiled. Edward got up put his trousers and t-shirt on and wandered of to his dorm.

"Morning guys" I Sad to Rose and Alice

"How are my best friends on this fine fine day" I asked way to over the top

"We are fine thankyou" Alice replied jumping up and down on her seat.

"Your happy arn't you Bella?" She said

"Yes I'm more than happy"

"Great your third date I'm dolling you up and your gunna have a blast" I smiled

"Bella we have Tech together, calls for a very long chat my lovely" Rose chimed

"Of course, since we've all gained boyfriends we've kind lost touch" Rose's face slipped.

I brought Alice and Rose into a big hug.

"We will always be friends, even if we Have boyfriends, it's shocking we live together and we still don't seem to have enough time in the day."

"I love you both" Rose said.

"We love you too" Me and Alice said in unison.

EPOV

I had a quick shower got changed and went into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were sat.

"Hey guys, you alight?"

"Yeah were good lover-boy" Emmett boomed"

"Jasper you thrashed him on Wii yet?" I asked

"Urrrm work in progress mayte" Jasper looked ashamed

"Don't worry bro you'll get there soon"

"Emmett you on a date with Rosalie tonight" I asked

"Yeah, going to some fancy restaurant outside of Forks"

"How comes" Emmett asked

"Oh I was gunna cook Bella a romantic meal kinda need the area Anti-Emmett and Anti- Jasper" I chuckled

"Oh we get it Eddiekins, your gunna do the dirty arn't you?" He boomed and smirked.

"Errmm.. Maybe not that it's any of your concern"

"Jasper can you take Alice out tonight?"

"Of course not just for your sake but we do more shopping than dates, it'll be a nice surprise for her" He grinned

"Great guys, your proper lifesavers dunno what I'd do with out you."

"I know you'd be a mess" Emmett smirked

"Thanks for that one Emmett" I Smirked

"Anytime bro, catcha laters" I waved and they both left for school. I headed off myself after having a quick coffee. Science with Bella perfect. I walked to my lesson English , soppy lesson pass it with my eyes closed, I Thought.

BPOV

I walked to health with Rose, my only lesson with her, it will be good too catch up and talk about each other's lives, catch up like we used to casually. We both took our seats and got settled before listening to 20 minutes of the teacher Rambling on about giving birth.

The teacher finally let us get on with our work.

"So how are you and Emmett, what's he like?" I asked Rose

"We are actually getting on really well, we're going on our third date tonight, you know he's kinda the person that you don't expect to be caring, and thoughtful and into the romantic stuff, but he's really surprising. We shared our first kiss the the other day and that well.. that was something in it's own world, he's so gentle and I think .. listen Bella your the only one I'm Telling until I've told him, I think I love him" Rose said in a gush.

"Awwh Rose, your all loved up, and happy" I leaned in and gave her a quick hug.

"Anyway enough about me and Emmett how about you and Edward, how's things going?" Rose asked sincerely.

" I can't even begin to tell you how happy he actually makes me feel, he makes me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the world, makes me feel wanted and important like I'm his and nobody else's. I feel safe and I think I love him too, and not just from this little chat. Last night he took me to this meadow, and we danced, it was so special, just the two of us together alone, the outside world was oblivious, he's magical, and the affect he has on me well,, well it's just amazing". Rose smiled her happy smile, which let me know she knew I was happy. We chit chatted all the way through health until the bell rang. My first thought was Science with Edward. Yay.

"Rose, I'll catch up at lunch in the canteen okay?" I half shouted to Rose as she walked down the corridor.

"Yeah course, cya then, bye" Rose replied. I casually walked of to science genuinely glad to be In the comfort of Edward, I didn't realise it until Rose and me were chatting but I really missed him. Even though I knew I was going to see him. I walked passionately over to mine and Edward's table and he urgently took my hand and placed it on his knee. He let my hand go and started to write a note, he seemed nervous and scared like we only had a limited amount of time. He slid the note to me, it read

"_Vacation, with me, just us two how about it?" _I saw his expression when he knew I had read it, I was more than happy to go with him, but I wanted to know why he looked so scared, scared of losing something or someone, His smile didn't quite meet his eyes, I needed to talk to him face to face, break time would do.

"_We'll talk at break" _His face turned into a warm more relaxed smile.

We sat through science not really talking, I was more concerned about why Edward was jumpy, and his face looked depressed what the hell was going on?. I zoned out accidentally, I don't normally do it but the look on Edward's face frightened me. The bell finally rang, Edward grasped my hand and led me to his dorm.

"Bella, someone's after me" He said panic struck across his face. Oh no. Who? Who's after my Edward, My god damn freaking Edward, I looked around and clocked a note.

"Edward there's a note, and who .. w-who's after you" I said holding back the tears.


	11. Chapter 11

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 11 She wants you!

BPOV

"_Bella, someone's after me" He said panic struck across his face. Oh no. Who? Who's after my Edward, My god damn freaking Edward, I looked around and clocked a note._

"_Edward there's a note, and who .. w-who's after you" I said holding back the tears._

Edward walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I Didn't push him away but I refused to put my hands around him.

"Edward I don't wanna ask you again Who is after you.. tell me . Please?" I begged.

Edward let out a sigh of breath. It looked painful for Edward to say.

"When.. when I umm. When I cheated on you it was with a girl called Tanya and she found out I'm with you, but I haven't told you the whole truth I didn't want to scare you in class not in front of people So I left it out, she knows about you and me and Bella I promise I'll protect you through anything she throws at us, but she's after you Bella." I could feel my forehead sweating, my eyes started to water and my cheeks burned red.

"I'll fucking kill her I swear to god, I will bloody kill her" I raged as Edward tied my hands down with his.

"Bella you are not going near her, she could be armed I will never let any danger come of you, whether it's because of me or somebody else. You are my life, you'll always be my life. She is a piece of trash that eased herself on top of me and she is just nothing, has no friends her family have washed there hands with her, and if she even thinks to find you I will kill her myself , do you hear me sweetheart?" I let my hands drop and I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck. He gently lowered his head and kissed me. We stood in the middle of Edward's dorm for 5 minutes and then the bell rang, he gently let me go and took my hand, we walked off to our next lessons, I had English Edward had Maths. Great another lesson without him. My face dropped ever so slightly when he gently kissed the corner of my mouth and turned to walk around.

I sat Silently next to Angela, She knew I wasn't in the mood to talk, so she sat there quietly minding her own business. I put my headphones in and all of a sudden I received a text message from and Unknown sender, I got a nervous stomach ache and my face must have started burning.

"_I know Edward told you I'm after you_

_and he's telling the truth so I'd watch you back_

_Isabella Marie Swan! I know where you are"._

All the blood drained from my face. This is not happening to me, not today, not in class for crying out loud. All to do with jealousy I assume. Stupid bimbo!, Edward would have words because I know who this is, It's Tanya and she has my cell phone number and she's probably going to kill me. Wow where did these voices come from in my head, I wondered. English finally ended and I agreed with myself that I couldn't go to my next lessons, for my own safety I mean I nearly cried out loud in my English class the pressure was over bearing and well I just cant sit through a pointless lesson when bigger much bigger subjects in my life are happening. I walked off to my dorm locked the door and sent a quick text to Rose and Edward letting them know I wouldn't be at lunch because I was feeling a little under the weather. God I was really angry , I made myself a drink and walked off to my bedroom, I laid on my bed and fell into a deep dark sleep, with a pair of eyes glaring at me.

I woke up to an empty room again, I rolled over and grabbed my phone from under my pillow. 10 missed calls – 5 text messages. 

The ten missed calls were all from Edward except one with an unknown number, uh-oh that can't be good. All the text messages basically read the same thing from Edward and 1 from Rose asking if I was okay. I replied saying I was fine to both. I needed to talk to Edward, he'd be in his last period.

"_Please come to my dorm as soon_

_as your lesson is finished ASAP x" _

_B xx_

I sat and watched some news, not that I was paying attention to it in the slightest. I was worried and I just wanted to be in Edward's arms, feel protected. It eventually came to 3:00pm Hopefully Edward would hurry. I heard a knock on the door and strided over. I opened the door and Edward was stood there, his face covered in worry. He instantly dropped his bag and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella my sweetheart are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm Scared Edward, about Tanya I think she texted me and tried to call me earlier, I nearly threw up in my lesson with worry" I heaved at that moment and ran to the bathroom. Edward held my hair in a makeshift ponytail. He rubbed my back.

"Bella darling it's okay I'm here." At that point I burst into a wale of tears, I wiped my mouth with a cold flannel and Hug Edward.

"Bella, At Lunch I went to the police and told them about her, I Said you are in danger" I looked up to him and he stroked my cheek.

"So what does this mean?" I asked quizzically.

"It mean's their currently searching for her and It means your not 100% safe but they know now, and They know where she lives and where she is most likely to be hun" Edward replied. We went and laid on my bed.

"I have to tell Rose and .. Alice Edward" I said rushing.

"I've told them I figured you'd be to upset and shaken to tell anyone" He said softly.

I nestled in to the crook of Edward's neck and we both relaxed and just laid talking for what seemed like hours. It came to 6:00pm and I Decided to make Edward dinner, Alice and Rose hasn't come home yet which was odd but when Jasper and Emmett are involved they probably won't be home tonight I giggled to myself. I wonder if the trip with Edward was still on offer. I Made macaroni and cheese I had the horrible feeling of lazyness today.

"Edward the foods ready" I shouted.

"Okay" He chimed back.

We sat down and started eating it, It was actually really tasty and I enjoyed it thoroughly.

"So.. I was wondering if that vacation you mentioned is still on offer, because I don't know about you but I could defiantly use a break away from here" I smiled.

"Bella I was serious I want to go on a vacation just the two of us" He beamed back

When we had both finished our food we went and met Emmett, Jasper Rose and Alice at the café downstairs. I was oddly in the mood for a milkshake. We all sat on a huge table.

"Bella did he do the dirty with you, He won't tell me" I blushed crimson. Emmett could definatly speak his mind wherever he was .

"That really is none of your business, how about you and Rose," I said confidently not expecting him to say yes for Rose's sake.

"We have 3 times now" My mouth dropped.

"Oh, nice." Rose slapped Emmett on his arm.

"I am here you know" the whole table started giggling.

"How about you Jasper and Alice" Emmett boomed. Alice looked proud

"Well Emmett unlike you some of us have some common courtesy, and so I'm not gunna say..." Alice cut him off

"We did it 4 times!" Emmett and Jasper's mouth dropped and I was just gob-smacked, Edward Looked at me in shock.

"Alice since when do you reveal your sex status?" Edward asked.

"Since now" She relied with a cheeky grin on her face.

Edward held my hand throughout the whole affair.

"Guys we're going on vacation together" I blurted out, Edward didn't look shocked he grinned.

"Ooooh, Emmett when are you gunna do that for me" Rose chimed

"Bella your so lucky" Alice whined.

"We're going to France" Edward then revealed

"WOW!" I Said excitedly. Edward kissed my knuckled softly. We all finished our milkshakes and all went back to our own dorms. Just as we were about to part Alice came up with an idea.

"How about we all stay in your dorm tonight guys?" Alice chimed.

"HELL YEAH" Emmett boomed. I smiled more time with Edward

"Then it's settled, we'll get our stuff bring some DVD's order pizza and we'll be over shortly fella's" I said. They all agreed and walked off to there dorms. We went back to our dorm and I walked in to get my stuff and pack it all up. I then went and sat on the sofa waiting for Alice and Rose to gather up there SUITCASES. I smirked. We eventually were all ready and headed of to the boys dorm. I knocked.

"Oi let us in" Rose banged on the door. Jasper came and held the door while we wandered in with our bags and DVD's. I dumped my stuff in The corner by the TV and went and cuddled with Edward on the L Shaped sofa. Jasper and Alice were in the middle she had her legs on Jasper. Emmett and Rose were right at the other end of the sofa cuddling and kissing. The pizza arrived within about 40 minutes of our arrival. I brought it in and put the 3 pizza boxes in the middle of the table and we all helped ourselves. Although I wasn't a big fan of fast food It was delicious. We all watched P.S I love you of course it was the girls choice but we promised if we were still awake we would watch James Bond or something like that. Jasper, Emmett , Rose, Alice and Edward and all fallen asleep.

Just as I closed my eyes I heard a knock at the door it was 12:01am, god who the hell is that. I got up quietly and went to answer the door, I unlocked the door and unveiled my worst nightmare yet.


	12. Chapter 12

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 12 Stand up to your enemies – And make them hate you more!

BPOV

_Just as I closed my eyes I heard a knock at the door it was 12:01am, god who the hell is that. I got up quietly and went to answer the door, I unlocked the door and unveiled my worst nightmare yet._

It was Tanya, I had been on her facebook boy did she look like trash. Re-phrase trailer trash.

"And what the fuck do you think your doing here arsehole?" I yelled in the attempt to wake one of the lad's up.

"Here to see Edward so move out my fucking way slut!" She yelled and spat in my face. I grabbed her long blonde ratty extensions and swung her around and pushed her into the kitchen. This is where Charlie's training came in handy. I gripped her up against the wall and went to slap her but she grabbed my hand and bent my wrist back. She grabbed my neck and slapped me clean across the floor. Edward ran into the kitchen and grabbed Tanya and pushed her to the floor.

"EMMETT, JASPER! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Edward yelled. I heard footsteps but I felt hot sticky bloody on my forehead, My eyes closed into unconsciousness and I remember feeling really sick.

EPOV

Please let her be okay, was all I could think about. There was nothing I Could do until she woke. I kept stroking her hair and rocking her every now and then to see movement. After 10 minutes Emmett and Jasper had restrained Tanya. Alice and Rose were helping drag her into the living room I wasn't finished with her what gave her the right. So I had a fling with her and what?. I thought to myself. Bella started fidgeting and I repeated her name.

"Bella, Bella baby are you okay, wake up open your eyes my beautiful girl" I murmured. Her eyes fluttered open, they were big and dilated. I stroked her forehead after cleaning it with a damp flannel. She stared at me looking confused and a little bit scared to say the least. My poor beautiful girl knocked down by some cold-hearted bitch.

BPOV

My head felt very heavy, and fuzzy my vision wasn't clear and I felt very groggy ,my equilibrium was out of order today. I felt arms around me, it must be Edward. I opened my eyes and bright lights shone down on me. I instantly clutched Edward tightly not letting go. He was kneeling by the side of the sofa clutching my hands. I gently sat up but he pushed me back down.

"Bella you had a nasty fall, sort of. lay down beautiful girl" Edward uttered to me.

My eyes were stinging from the light, and I felt vile. I just wanted to drink something to get the nasty taste of vomit from my mouth.. urgently.

"Edward.. I" My mouth was dry and it was hard to speak.

"I need something to drink my mouth is dry" I whispered.

"Ok hun.. Emmett can you get Bella a glass of ice cold water please?" Edward said softly.

"Sure, how is she?" Emmett muttered.

"I'm fine" I said stiffly

"Good to hear, you took quite a blow from that bitch!" Emmett boomed.

"Edward.. what happened?" I uttered struggling, my voice was a lot better thanks to the water.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head in confusion.

"Well Tanya came here and basically slapped you to the ground I think she was trying to get to Edward" Emmett said. I felt anger burning in my throat.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"BITCH!" I yelled. Edward looked shocked.

"Bella sweetheart She's gone she's never gonna hurt you again, I can assume Alice and Rose have some errm business to deal with". He shrugged softly.

I Sat up and cuddled close to Edward he rested his head on mine and pulled me on to his lap. I could still feel blood in my hair and quite frankly made me feel gross and unclean.

"I'm gunna have a bath, I'll leave the door unlocked but Emmett if you peep so help you Rose owns a pair of pliers" I joked. Emmett looked shocked.

"That's the spirit" Emmett laughed. I walked off to my bedroom grabbed a pair of pyjamas some clean underwear and my iPod, Bella time. I laid in the warm hot bubbly water and turned on my iPod ironically Just a dream popped on by Nelly. Typical I thought to myself.

After I'd had my bath I dried my hair and bunged it up in a messy bun and laid on the couch with Edward. Emmett had gone to Pizza hut with Rose, Alice and Jasper I had no energy to even move I felt a little bit light-headed so I thanked that I was laid on the couch. Edward laid with me for what seemed ages, I woke with a jolt from a bad dream I glanced at clock on the TV 2:30am.

"Wow" I said to myself as I yawned at the same time.

"Edward?" I nudged him softly

"Edward?" I said a little louder he fidgeted and woke up looking like he didn't know where he was bless him.

"Come to bed" Edward got up slowly and grabbed my hand we linked fingers and walked of towards the bedroom Edward layed down and pulled me close towards him he drifted off to sleep very quickly, but I kept relaying the events what Tanya did to me was she trying to endure some serious damage did she hate me that much.

I fell into a restless sleep thanks to Tanya.

I woke to Edward kissing my neck gently.

"Morning beautiful"

"Hey" I murmured softly and Kissed Edward gently on the lips. We cuddled for a while before I made to move.

"Wanna join me for a shower?" I asked seductively.

"Read my mind, your very bubbly this morning I'm guessing you feel better?" Edward asked.

"You know Edward I'm a lot tougher than you think, I was scared but I knew if I screamed loud enough you'd wake, I'm also smarter than you give me credit for" I grinned. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace and carried me into the bathroom.

We both got changed and had some breakfast we spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company school tomorrow bye bye freedom I thought to myself oh well Edward will be in most of my lessons.

It was 10 at night and Emmett suggested we go get a table and an exclusive restaurant pfft arsy bastard. We all walked to Risqué a very posh restaurant, I had flats jeans and a purple one shoulder top I hope I was dressed up enough. Rose and Alice were dressed similarly when we met up I felt a sigh of relief escape my mouth. Emmett Jas and Edward had near enough the same style on except the fact Edward had a military style jacket on. We walked hand in hand to the restaurant it wasn't that far. Edward kept stealing lingering kisses through the walk. When we arrived we saw something to be questioned and in this case answered to.


	13. Chapter 13

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 13 He Loves me... not you

BPOV

_We walked hand in hand to the restaurant it wasn't that far. Edward kept stealing lingering kisses through the walk. When we arrived we saw something to be questioned and in this case answered to._

Jacob was here AGAIN! Just after we got rid of Tanya the other arsehole decides to arrive again I honestly think they could be soul mates exactly like each other, just make my day why don't you, My day had been perfect until Jacob turned up. Jacob meant trouble he never settled for anything less. Emmett lead the way to a table in the corner out of the way. Edward grasped my waist and I walked with him with my hand around his waist. We took our seats and Emmett was telling us about how he beat Jas at basketball bless Jasper never had a chance.

"So any ideas as to why your arsehole of an ex is here" Emmett chuckled.

"Well he should go find Tanya I was thinking on the way here they would suit each other so so well" I grinned. Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett booed.

"How about you get a room Emmett?" The whole table started laughing apart from Emmett.

"You know I'm messin big guy love ya really" I winked.

"I swear he wants to look one more time and I will really kill him" Edward said growing frustrated. I grabbed his hand.

"You will do no such thing your not going anywhere near prison for him".

We had our starters and meal without any interruption I suspected that it wouldn't last much longer. Jake kept staring over to our table and I could see even Jasper was becoming annoyed. We got up to leave and surprise surprise the commotion started.

"Listen Bella why are you with such a dickhead like Edward" I switched out of absolutely no where who the hell calls my boyfriend that. I went to slap him but Emmett put his hand across his throat as to say cut it out.

"Listen 'trashbag' you go anywhere Near Bella or any of us and I will make sure your in hospital for the rest of your life or a ditch where no one can find you ahh that sounds brilliant" Emmett said mischievously

We quickly walked out of the restaurant and back to campus. Luckily Jake didn't follow us we didn't need another fight. Emmett and Jasper went to there dorm but me Edward Rose and Alice went back to the girls dorm, I guess this means I'm with Edward tonight wonder were that will lead us. I smiled to myself.

"Night you two" I said and walked of to my bedroom. Edward was already in bed with that look in his eye oh so we're not doing much sleeping tonight I thought.

My alarm clock woke me up at 7:00am I woke up with a bolt and gently rocked Edward so he would wake up. He had very bad sex hair I thought and giggled. He pulled me into his arms and wouldn't let me go.

"So Miss Swan what are you doing tonight" He asked .

"Well Mr Cullen I had planned on doing my homework and going on a date with a very handsome fella." I said tartly.

"Oh.. Who's the fella is he good-looking, good style, good class?" Edward replied sweetly.

"Well he's very tall ,gorgeous hair copper colour, he has beautiful green eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them and He's a very respected gentlemen" I replied.

Edward's eyes were big and bright he looked a little shocked.

"Well how long did that description take you?" He giggled. I smiled softly

"Hmmm. I don't know I just thought of it as I went along, but Edward.. you really are special to me.

"I love you" Edward said softly and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Love you to" I replied in a whisper.

School was as boring as usual, nothing interesting or fun just the usual chit chat throughout lessons even though Edward kept trying to steal kisses through English yes that was my highlight. He had his arm draped around me in English until he got a text. He looked cautiously at it and made an attempt to keep his blackberry as far away from me as possible. Hmm wonder who that was I thought deeply. He knows very well I don't do funny business.

"Who's that?" I asked coldly.

"Just Alice she said to meet us at the canteen she has a present for you"

"A present? But it's not my birthday" I looked confused

"Well maybe it's a new top or something you know what Alice is like" He replied guarded. I was very anxious for lunch why the hell would Alice have brought me a present I haven't done anything. Lunch time slowly approached me and Edward were in Science our favourite subjects. We talked freely throughout and we never seemed to run out of anything to say.

Me and Edward walked hand in hand to the canteen. Alice ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Hmm there was no present on the table or in her hands clearly. We went and sat down and I thought it be best if I didn't bring it up I hated being the centre of attention. Rose was smiling at me sweetly she knew about something. Hmm I'd get it out of her if I didn't find out at lunch. We were all talking freely until Alice cleared her voice loudly.

"Bella, Edward I have a little gift for you guys, Iv'e booked you next weekend into that really posh hotel down the road, everything is paid for and your leavin on Friday." My eyes shot open. Okay.

"Okay let me be the first to answer Why?..." I asked concerned.

"Well you see you and Edward have been together for quite a long time and I thought you might want some time alone together away from everyone because It's not really fair on all of us if you hog the girls dorm" She joked.

"That's Brilliant Alice but what are you guys gunna do you can't just stay here that wouldn't be fair" Alice looked smug.

"Aha that's were Rose and Emmett's surprise comes in to I'm sending you to a romantic lodge in the woods up the mountain you know the ones you can see through the trees" Rose and Emmett looked a bit mind blown I was still re-covering from our surprise.

"And you guys?" Edward Poked Alice.

"We're hiring out a mansion up south you know the posh end" Alice had the biggest grin on her face.

"So we're all going to seperate locations to spend time together. Alone.?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yeah hmm pretty much what do you think?" Alice jumped up and down excited.

"Well first off thankyou x100 Alice" I said smiling with glee.

"Alice thankyou so much" Rose said softly

"Aww it's nothing I just think we should do this every so often I mean we all need time together and It's hard with only two dorms and 3 couples.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Me and Edward hugged and kissed Alice and thanked her once again. She's so so thoughtful bless her I though.

The next few days flew by I'm not sure whether it was having the company of Edward or The fact that I was bursting at the seems because of mine and Edward's little trip coming up. It was Friday afternoon and me and Edward were leaving at 7:00pm to get to the hotel. We had packed our weekend bags and were sitting down with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper eating dinner. Yum nothing like chicken fajitas.

"Well I guess this is it for 2 days and we'll see you all on sunday evening" Me and Edward went round and hugged everyone then we picked up our bags and walked to the black Mercadez in the school parking lot. Wow. We arrived at the hotel and checked in we got escorted to our room.

The words came out of my mouth without an control.

"OH MY GOD!" I started getting really eager and excited. 2 full days alone with Edward in an amazing room. Edward shut the door and quickly pulled me to the bed. We cuddled for about an hour just talking about well really anything and everything. Edward got up to get his blackberry out. He walked over laid back on the bed and took a picture of us.

"Now isn't that stunning my new facebook picture I think" He had a childish grin on his face with a bit of mischief. What was he up to.

"That champagne has gone straight through me" He joked. He wandered of too the bathroom and I went to our bag to get my pyjamas out jeans weren't comfy when we were relaxing.

I opened the bag and ruffled around for my pyjama bottoms and my vest. I found them right at the bottom. Edward I thought typical male.

EPOV

I was in the bathroom holding the little Blue Tiffany's box. My palms were sweating and my eyes were very dilated. God why am I so nervous. Oh yes the off chance she could bloodywell say no. Breath Edward it's Bella just calm the fuck down man. I though stupidly. I peaked in the box again right just do it. Do it before you chicken out again. I put the little blue box in my the back pocket of my jeans and walked out. Bella was casually laid on the bed watching TV. I walked over and turned the TV of. Closed the Curtains and turned the little spotlights above the bed on. I took Bella's hand gently and pulled her over to the end of the bed. Carefully I sat her down on the Ottoman and knelt in front of her. I breathed loudly and I could see her Eyes sparkling looking intensely at me. I held her hand and pulled the little blue box out of my pocket. Here goes no turning back. This is the girl I truly love with all my heart.

"Isabella Swan you are the most important person in the world to me, you know you've met your soul mate when you can't sleep without her at night. You and me we're just like that. Your so special to me, Hurts me to leave you all of the time. Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you every single day and second for ever will you make me the happiest man alive and put me out of my misery by Marrying me"

There I said it her eyes still twinkling and she gasped.

My best chapter yet I think I hope you enjoy please Review 3 Lauren x


	14. Chapter 14

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 14 Marry Me

"Isabella Swan you are the most important person in the world to me, you know you've met your soul mate when you can't sleep without her at night. You and me we're just like that. Your so special to me, Hurts me to leave you all of the time. Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you every single day and second for ever will you make me the happiest man alive and put me out of my misery by Marrying me"

_There I said it her eyes still twinkling and she gasped._

BPOV

Marry Him. What. Okay This has taken me completely we've known each other for 6 months and he wants to marry me. I gazed at Edward almost starstruck if that's possible in this situation. His eyes longed for an answer but my mouth was dry I was confused and scared to give the wrong answer. I didn't want to hurt him but I needed time to think it through I mean marriage it's a serious deal I can't just say yes without thinking through. Hmm how do I go about this if I say no this could ruin this whole weekend. Here goes.

"Edward.. I" I stuttered I see his face fall ever so slightly.

"Edward I just think this is too quick, too rushed I mean Yeah sometime in the near or far future but we've only known each-other for 6 months that's not a lot of time to get to know a person." I said quickly He took my hands and guided me over to the bed.

"Bella I know this is quick but it's not rushed I've been thinking about this for ages, the text earlier was from... your father" He stopped speaking. My father he's asked Charlie. Oh my he is really serious about this. I sat holding Edward's hands in mine.

"Edward I love you so much you know that... what did Charlie say?" I asked quietly.

"He said he'd like to meet me" Edwards cheeks flushed a little. I leaned into Edward gently.

"Trust you" I smirked He cuddled me closely.

"Come on Bella your killing me here.. What's your answer my beautiful girl?" Edward murmured in my ear quietly.

I took a deep sharp breath and the word was out and I felt confident about it, the fact he went to my father the fact he has the courage to follow through on his request. I really loved Edward and this was my biggest chance to prove it.

"YES!" He placed the Tiffany's ring on my wedding finger and I Jumped up ,he clung onto me and spun me around the room.

We laid on the bed together it was about 9:00pm and we were meant to be going for dinner.

"Come on I'm starving " I said tartly

We both quickly changed clothes and walked hand in hand to the elevator. The elevator was empty when it arrived to our level. Edward took both my hands and entwined our fingers together he then backed me gently into the elevator and kissed me passionately. His hands were in my hair oh no not here... not now! Edward ran his hands up and down my back then he placed his hand at the nape of my neck and tilted my chin up, this was a desperate needy kiss. I had my hands around his neck unable to refuse his desperate plead.

"Edward. We. Cant... do .. do this here" I said between breathes and kisses.

He slowed down peppering kisses all of my neck.

"I think we can Mrs Cullen" My eyes opened wide Mrs Cullen hmm.. have to get used to that. But it had a nice ring to it _Mrs Cullen. _Edward continued kissing me until the elevator beeped to show that we were stopping. He pulled away helplessly and put his arm around my waist. We walked down the the restaurant.

"Table for two, a booth please" Edward asked.

"Certainly Sir" We followed the waiter over. Me and Edward both took our seats opposite each other. The waiter walked off leaving me and Edward alone Uh-oh, Edward was sliding his leg up and down mine.

Edward was smirking at me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Edward not here,... it's too hard to resist" I plead ,he leant over and pulled my chin closely to his and kissed me chastely. The waiter arrived to take our drink and food orders. Me and Edward talked about the wedding and how to tell our friends when our little pre-honeymoon trip was over.. well that's what it turned into.

"What do you think Alice and the rest of them will think?" I asked cautiously Edward's face lights up.

"I think for one Alice will be ecstatic and will probably beg you to make her Maid of Honour so she can plan everything out, Rose hmm.. well You know her better than me so I guess that's your calls, Emmett and Jasper will just be guys about it.. you know how they are laid back fella's" I smile directly at him and he pulls both of my hands in to the centre of the table with his.

"Isabella Swan I love you so much" Edward has the cheesiest grin on his face bless him.

"Edward Cullen I love you more" I protested to him.

After our very filling meal me and Edward walked back past the front desk and just as we were about to step into the elevator The receptionist cooed for us to come to the desk. It seems as though your in the wrong room you should be in the Peak Suite up on the top floor, Penthouse. Mine and Edward's mouth's dropped open. Edward cleared his throat.

"Penthouse... but.. ALICE!" Edward chimed. I had a huge smile on my face. Edward gleefully took the key from the receptionist and we ran to the stairs. Edward grasped my hands and pulled me up the stairs we ran to our room and franticly started packing.

"Baby you ready" Edward shouted from the bathroom

"Yeah two seconds" I hollared back.

We power walked to the lift. I don't think I'd ever seen Edward walk as fast as he did as he literally ran towards to the elevator. Edward had his free arm around my waist and I was practically holding on to my weekend bag for dear life.

"Edward the rooms not gunna run away" I joked. Edward stopped at the elevator and hurried us both in.

"Yes but Mrs Cullen the quicker we get up to that big big room of ours the quicker we can.." Edward winked and tapped the side of his nose. A huge grin was plastered on my face. Gosh he could be so charming sometimes. Edward continuously kissed me in the elevator, and when I was out of breathe and struggling to find it again Edward only moved to my neck and placed soft butterfly kisses up my jawline and onto my temple. We arrived to our level and quickly sprinted to our room. Edward put the card into the door and the door sprung open. We were opened to a cream and beige colour scheme a huge queen-size bed and a huge bathroom, sparkling from the floor to the ceiling. I guess Edward had every right to be excited, and It made me smile to see him this happy to know I'd be his wife one day and he'd be my husband as one.

"Well Well luxury in one room is this possible?" I giggled. Edward dropped the bags and walked over to be and pulled me to the huge bed and we christened it just like last time...


	15. Chapter 15

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 15 We're getting Married.. but not yet

_Edward dropped the bags and walked over to be and pulled me to the huge bed and we christened it just like last time..._

BPOV

"Morning, Mrs Cullen" Edward whispered in my ear. He gently kissed my shoulders and neck.

"Morning Mr Cullen" I lolled about on the bed with him. It was our last day here at the hotel before we had to head back.

"I love you so much, thankyou for saying Yes" Edward said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"How about we order room service and add it to Alice's bill" I winked.

"Whatever you what Bella you can have" I layed on Edward's stomache for a while and made to get up, he pulled me back countless times.

"Hello Yes I'd like to order room service please" I kept giggled, while Edward kissed my neck with butterfly kisses.

"Edward Shhh" I laughed even louder.

"Yes Hello I'd like 2 egg-white omelettes and 2 plates of fruit please, room 201 thankyou". I jumped in the shower quickly, although it Wouldn't have been so quick if Edward had decided to 'jump' in with me. When I was dressed in my black skinny's and Superdry checkered shirt I walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. Edward wasn't there, he wasn't in the room at all, but … I never heard the door open. I grabbed my blackberry and called his phone. No answer.

I sat on the bed and contemplated on whether to ring Rose or Alice. I was suddenly dropping off into a deep sleep. I woke immediately when I heard the door close.

"EDWARD!" He looked shocked.

"Where have you been?, I was worried" I said with a sigh of relief.

"I went to get you these" He pulled a bunch of cream roses from behind his back.

"There beautiful" I said kissing him gently on the lips.

"But you really had me worried, I had no idea where you went" I said my face falling ever so slightly. Edward tilted my chin up gently so I had to look at him.

"Bella I'm sorry.. I just wanted to surprise you" Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me back to the bed were we laid for what seemed ages. Just then Edward's phone started buzzing.

"Sup Emmett" I started packing mine and Edward's bag ready for later.

Edward looked at me kind of proudly.

"Mrs Cullen would you like some lunch?" Edward grinned.

"Only If your paying kind sir" I said as sweetly as I could.

Me and Edward had a very filling lunch, it was cosy modern and very flirtatious.

When we arrived back to our hotel room we noticed something wasn't right, our bag's had been moved and the television was on, I could hear running water. Edward pulled me behind him to guard me.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IN THE ROOM!" Edward shouted, it made me jump and I started to get a very nervous stomache ache. I heard rattling coming from the bathroom. Me and Edward were at the front of the door but I grabbed Edward's hand to stop him from closing the door. He saw the look in my eye and clocked.

"JUST.. LOOK WHOEVER IS IN THE GOD DAMN BATHROOM CAN YOU COME OUT!. NOW" Edward bellows. A bleach blonde appears at the bathroom doorway.

It was Tanya. Edward let go of my hand and charged across the room, pulled Tanya by her neck and pushed her out of the room.

"I DARE YOU TO TRY AND COME NEAR BELLA OR ME AGAIN AND YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY" Edward spit. He shut the door in her face and rushed over to me, I was sat on the bed staring at the bathroom.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked concerned. I nodded my head and leaned into him to give him a hug.

"She is not gunna ruin my time with you no way. Come on .up .no moping around come take a shower with me?" I winked.

"Well I can't say no to that can I?" He smirked and grabbed my hand, slowly leading me towards the bathroom.

After our post-shower we laid on the bed together in big fluffy bathrobes. Edward was facing me and had his arm resting on my hip.

"Well I can safely say this weekend has been one of my top's" Edward grinned.

"Oh you have top weekends?" I replied cautiously

"Yes, doesn't everybody?" He smirked

"What was your first then?" Edward kissed me gently,

"When you spent the first night with me" I blushed and Edward stroked my cheek. He took my chin and gently kissed my lips we finished of what we started in the shower.

Me and Edward were getting ready to leave the hotel and head back to college.

"You ready Edward?" I cooed.

"Yeah I'm good, let's go I think there's a taxi waiting for us at the lobby" We grabbed our bags and shut the door and walked slowly down the corridor. Edward checked out at reception, I rang Rose to let her know we were just leaving. Edward held my hand and lead us to the taxi. We sat in the back and cuddled all the way back. This really had been an amazing weekend, thanks to Alice that is. Oh I wonder if they all had a good time.

We arrived back at the campus and we walked arms draped around each-other lugging our heavy bags with us. We went back to my dorm but Alice and Rose were no where to be seen.

"Isabella, I'm gunna go back to the lad's dorm and see if Emmett or Jasper are there"

"Okay Cullen" He gave me a quick kiss and wondered out the door. I wondered around the room, wondering why they wearn't back yet. Just then Edward came back and slammed the door as loud as I think was possible. Okay He's mad . Why!.

"Umm Edward what's wrong?" I asked a little afraid He glared at me daggers in his eyes.

"You, You kissed Jake, after everything we've been through with him you kissed him." Edward looked really angry and I didn't know whether I should answer.

"I DID NO SUCH FUCKIN THING, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS FROM" I screamed. Edward showed me his phone, there was a picture of Jake's arms around my neck and our lips touching.

My legs went numb.

"Edward I haven't been near him, I haven't I swear I've not seen him since the incident at the club." I was sobbing thinking of the worst as always.

"Isabella don't lie to me, your kissing him look" He showed me the phone again I was so angry and frustrated that he wouldn't believe I grabbed his phone and launched it across the floor.

"Do you know what Bella, don't downplay it until you show me or prove to me it wasn't you... Just forget it, forget the proposal forget this weekend ever happened HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!" He shouted and power walked off to the door. I ran to the door and locked it, and slid down hastily and sobbed through my jumper sleeves.

Who the fuck did this! I sobbed even harder. I needed Rose but I couldn't move...


	16. Chapter 16

And it all started with a note

Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 16 I'd cry away the nightmare's

"_Do you know what Bella, don't downplay it until you show me or prove to me it wasn't you... Just forget it, forget the proposal forget this weekend ever happened HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!" He shouted and power walked off to the door. I ran to the door and locked it, and slid down hastily and sobbed through my jumper sleeves. _

_Who the fuck did this! I sobbed even harder. I needed Rose but I couldn't move..._

I laid in bed clutching one of Edward's t-shirts. Rose and Alice where coming home tomorrow. Great try to go it alone Bella. I really needed the support of Rose and Alice. With that thought I cried even harder into my pillow. I think I fell asleep at 1, I wasn't sure. The Next morning I woke to talking in the living room. I got up and put my dressing gown on gradually I walked over to the mirror, I was scared to see my appearance. Oh dear.. red puffy eyes and tear stains on my cheeks. I wiped my face with a cold flannel and walked out of my bedroom. Alice and Rose both turned towards me and there smiles faded quickly. Rose ran over to me and I broke into a new flood of tears.

"What did the arsehole do to you!" Alice broke out.

I tried to recover from my tears, I clutched Rose's back even harder as I remember the pain.

"Edward.. We're.. I mean me and Edward we're over" I sobbed louder.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Rose yelled.

"Rose … please don't I need to tell you the whole story" Rose and Alice sat me in the middle of them on the sofa.

"Bella what happened?" Alice said softly.

" Well me and Edward we had a fantastic weekend, nothing went wrong apart from Tanya showing up and Edward kicked her out. Then we get home and your not here he went to see if Emmett and Jasper where at the lad's dorm he came back slammed the door and started accusing me of kissing Jacob! He had a picture and everything!." I braved the tears.

"You and Jacob.. kissing and hugging" Rose broke into a fit of laughter

"And Edward thought you two where at it?" Alice yelled. I nodded sheepishly.

"God he is a dickhead sometimes ain't he" Alice said shaking her head.

"He said.. I had to prove that it wasn't me... I don't get why he won't why he wont believe me when I say it wasn't me" I sobbed again.

"Rose stay here I'm gunna go have a few words with him, he had no right!"

"Good!" Alice wandered of and Rose cuddled me until I fell into a deep sleep. I felt exhausted and very out of step. I awoke to Emmett busting through the door. I rubbed my eyes groggily and sat up and leant back onto the back of the sofa.

"Hey Bells, how you doing?" Emmett came over and cuddled me.

I smiled softly.

"Aw ya know.. sleeping" I giggled a little.

"Now that's the spirit you guys fancy any food, my treat?" Emmett said happily.

"Yeah how about you go down town and fetch some pasta and bits?" Rose chimed

"I'm on it" Emmett walked out the door. Rose and Alice were watching TV, I was reading a magazine bored out of my head. We had semester break but I didn't really fancy going out or bumping into _him. _Emmett arrived back but he said he had somewhere to be. So I offered to cook us up something. Alice was having a shower and Rose decided to jump into her pyjama's. She looks high maintenance but she brings herself back to earth. Sometimes.

After a very satisfying dinner of Chicken Pasta, Rose suggested Emmett and Jasper came over. I was okay with the idea but I knew if Edward showed up my bedroom would be the first place I headed to. Alice was ecstatic she never seemed to have enough of Jasper bless her, bless him. I smiled to myself. Emmett and Rose were like two high school teenager cuddling and kissing in the hallways, the candy and teddy bear type. I jumped out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Emmett and Jasper where here. Wow didn't I feel like a third wheel.

"Hey Guys" I said happily

"Sup Bella" Emmett replied

"Hey Bella" Jasper chimed. Rose and Emmett were sat on the sofa kissing and cuddling, while Alice and Jasper were drinking a bottle of southern comfort, that was never good.

I walked off to my bedroom, maybe I could find something to do online.

"Guys I'll just be in my room" Alice Nodded.

"Okay babe" Rose replied. I smiled lightly and walked off towards my bedroom. I logged onto Facebook and looked at Edward's profile feeling very alone and upset. I felt like the only way to be strong and brave was to let him know that I wasn't hurting. It was 9:00am when I woke up and my laptop was still on. I must have fallen asleep I smiled at the laptop.

I put my jeans and chequered shirt on after having a quick shower and went to make some breakfast. On my way I peeked into Alice and Rose's room's they were still fast asleep. Must have been a late night for them. I forced myself to eat the cereal and chugged down a glass of orange juice. I washed up and went and grabbed my iPod, I pressed play and Rihanna's What's my Name was first on me list. Seemed kinda relevant. I clutched my iPod tightly and cuddled up to Edward's t-shirt, I smelt his aftershave and the tear's came flooding back, but I made sure it was quiet I didn't like anybody hearing or seeing me cry but yesterday with Rose and Alice was an exception I needed them.

_I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 something  
Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio  
Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
But I know you wanna stay  
You just waiting on the track to finish girl  
The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
Say my name, say my name  
Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say…_

Not everybody knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
Boy you stay up on it  
You got that something that keeps me so off balance  
Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 

I wiped my cheeks when I heard a door opening.

"Hey Rose" I said trying to sound cheerful

"Hey babe you alright?"

"Not bad thanks, how was last night?" I asked

"Well.. Alice and Jasper were off there head's and rat-faced with that Southern Comfort, but me and Emmett just chilled out a little" I smiled.

"You two are so .. right for each-other" I grinned.

"I feel safe with him, he's just so relaxed and care-free.. I love him" Rosalie chimed with happiness.

"Well I am extremly happy for you both , you deserve happiness" I hugged Rose.

Rose went and made some breakfast.

"Hey Rose I'm gunna go for a jog, I need to get out of here" I shrugged

"Okay babe call me if you need me yeah?" I nodded and went to get changed.

EPOV

I woke up to Emmett making a smoothie, Typical had the worst night ever and he decides to make fuckin smoothie's. I put a vest and some shorts on and went into the living room.

"Emmett why you making smoothie's at 9:30 in the morning , I had a shit night and your making fuckin smoothie's what's up with you man!" I practically screamed.

"Hey listen just cos you make a fucked up mistake don;t mean you can take it out on the rest of us!"

"What the fuck has my decisions got to do with you. Prick!" Emmett's face was red and I could tell her was angry. Emmett came inches away from my face so I could feel his breath.

"Listen Bella did not fuckin cheat on you, why would she with all that trouble at the club with Jacob and your pussy-footin around callin her a liar, ever though that picture could have been from when she was with him?, no but you go straight for her believe what you see , your problem mate is that you don't take the time to work out if it was true or not you just throw it in her face. When I was round there last night she was cuddling your t-shirt and sobbing to herself in her room all because of your 'fucked up decision' you just lost the best thing I think that could have happened to you!" Emmett walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

I sat and thought about what Emmett had said, while I was calming down. I felt like a dickhead and I felt so guilty, I had the worst feeling that the picture was from when they were together, but I was more angry at the fact someone tried to ruin our relationship even though I got there first. I believe Bella, I really did I needed to find her and apologise. Who would have thought Emmett would be giving advice. I sat there for another hour listening to my iPod, I thought about Bella how I must have made her felt how I must have hurt her not believing her, her brown eyes glaring at me sad and upset and scared. I loved her and I wanted to be with her there was no way I was letting her go not without a fight. I really loved her.


End file.
